Harry y Draco según Emma Grant
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Traducciones de sus oneshots... una serie de relatos cortos no relacionados entre sí. Décimo oneshot: El día que cumple 30 años, Harry se pone ebrio, pero tan ebrio, que no tiene idea de lo que sucede esa noche. Sólo sabe que involucra a Malfoy. SLASH
1. Espejito, espejito

**MIRROR, MIRROR**

_Espejito, espejito_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Espejito, espejito; dile a Draco, de todo Hogwarts, quién es el más bonito.

**Clasificación:** PG

**Género: **Humor.

**Negación: **Ninguno de los lugares ni personajes mencionados son, ni de Emma, ni míos...

**--------------------**

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito para el Desafío 4 de HP Quince (oneshots escritos en quince minutos!). Basado en un comentario hecho por Marksykins sobre la apariencia de Draco en el Baile de Navidad del cuarto año: _"Draco Malfoy es... completamente heterosexual. ¿Cómo puede alguien creer lo contrario?"_

**Nota de la traductora:** Este pequeño relato el primero de varias pequeñas historias slash Harry-Draco no relacionadas entre sí, todas salidas del genial teclado (en este caso, no es pluma) de Emma Grant. Espero los disfruten!

**  
**Eterno agradecimiento a mi amiga **Allalabeth** que hizo un supremo trabajo de **beta** en este oneshot. ¡Es grandiosa! No sé cómo me atrevo a creer que sé español cuando me comparo con ella, jaja!

**--------------------**

Draco se arregló el cuello de su camisa y observó su reflejo. Había tenido que darle la lata a su madre durante semanas enteras, con el objeto de conseguir que le enviara los galeones suficientes para comprarse ese juego de túnicas en particular. Pero es que era el _Baile de Navidad_, una de las ocasiones sociales más importantes de su joven vida, y eso hacía que valiera la pena.

El espejo emitió un leve silbido, y Draco sonrió presuntuoso. –Sí, sí... lo sé –le dijo.

No podía esperar a mirar la cara que pondría Pansy. De unas semanas para acá, ella había estado bastante tímida, evadiendo las traviesas manos de él con susurrantes promesas de "después". Quizá esa noche ella estaría tan enamorada que podrían escaparse del Baile un poco más temprano y encontrar algún lugar dónde estar a solas, para que ese prometido "después" pudiera ocurrir.

Si la chica no cedía ante eso, él sabría que los rumores de que era lesbiana estarían en lo cierto.

-¿Quién es el chico afortunado? –preguntó el espejo con un toque de malévolo regocijo en su voz.

Draco le frunció el ceño a su reflejo. -¿Disculpa?

-Por lo visto, esta noche vas a hacer muy feliz a algún tipo. Por lo guapo que vas.

Draco sólo pudo mirar boquiabierto al espejo, con una expresión que arruinaba el grandioso gesto que había estado perfeccionando durante la última hora. –Para tu información, voy a llevar a una _chica_ al Baile.

-Ahhhh –respondió el espejo, quien no sonaba convencido en absoluto. –Claaaro.

-Eso es lo que _voy_ a hacer –replicó Draco. –Pansy Parkinson, para que lo sepas.

Francamente.

Draco se volteó de lado, para poder examinar el efecto completo.

El espejo dejó salir una tos que sonó extraordinariamente parecida a las palabras "cubre-apariencias".

Draco sintió que sus mejillas ardían. -¿Perdona?

-Nada –respondió apresuradamente el espejo. –No he dicho nada.

-Sí, lo hiciste –contestó Draco poniendo las manos en las caderas y mirando con furia al espejo. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás tratando de decir?

La respuesta del espejo fue un suspiro impaciente. –Nada. Diviértete. Disfruta tu fiestecita.

-Eso es lo que pretendo –dijo Draco, peinándose el cabello con los dedos y acomodando un mechón rebelde en su lugar. –Con mi novia.

El espejo _soltó una risita._

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –repuso Draco, gesticulando con frustración hacia el espejo. –Esto es... –se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos. Tal vez el espejo había sido hechizado. O quizás era una broma que Zabini le estaba gastando... ciertamente era el tipo de cosas que él solía hacer. Probablemente estaba por ahí cerca, escuchando y riéndose de buena gana. Draco se asomó por toda la habitación para asegurarse.

-Es sólo que... –empezó el espejo, sonando como si le estuviera explicando algo demasiado simple a alguien de entendimiento lento, -pareces tan... _gay_. Quiero decir, honestamente... Sólo mírate.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. Eso tenía que ser una broma... era la única explicación. Pero decidió que no se permitiría sentirse afectado por eso.

-Esto se llama _estilo_, y no espero que un empolvado y viejo espejo de dormitorio de internado sepa algo sobre eso.

-Oh, entonces... ¿tú eres un experto? -se burló el espejo. –Debí haberlo imaginado.

-Muy listo –gruñó Draco, tratando otra vez, en vano, de domar su cabello.

-En el mejor de los casos, has de ser metrosexual –continuó el espejo. –Pero por el hecho de que has estado ahí parado acicalándote casi una hora completa...

-¡No estaba _acicalándome_!

-Por una hora –repitió el espejo. –Los otros chicos apenas sí me dieron una mirada antes de irse.

-Es porque me importa mi aspecto –resopló Draco.

-Por supuesto –dijo el espejo en un tono cómplice. –No pasa nada, cariño. Eres joven y tienes tiempo de sobra para aceptar tu sexualidad.

-¡Mi sex...! –broma o no, el espejo había llegado demasiado lejos. Draco le dedicó la mirada de enojo más desagradable que pudo lograr. –Yo _no_ soy gay. Por otro lado, sólo eres un estúpido espejo. ¿Qué podrías saber de eso?

-He estado en un dormitorio de chicos durante casi todo el siglo. De hecho, bastante tiempo.

Draco observó fijamente su reflejo por un momento y, entonces, frunció el ceño. –Ridículo –murmuró, y dándose una última e infructuosa pasada sobre el cabello, se giró para salir.

El espejo se rió al mismo tiempo que Draco dejaba la habitación pero él lo ignoró. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, cómo en la manera de conseguir por fin meterse en las bragas de Pansy. O cómo buscar una oportunidad de acorralar a Potter e intentar darle un puñetazo.

La imagen de otra cosa que también podría hacerle a Potter si lo acorralaba en una oscura esquina, apareció de repente en su mente y fue de lo más inoportuna. Draco le echó la culpa de todo al espejo, y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

**Fin.**


	2. La pluma es más poderosa que

**THE QUILL IS MIGHTIER THAN...**

_La pluma es más poderosa que..._

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Estando lejos de casa, Harry recibe una lechuza misteriosa.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **Romance.

**Negación: **Ninguno de los lugares ni personajes mencionados son, ni de Emma, ni míos...

**--------------------**

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito como regalo de Navidad para Legomymalfoy, quien pidió un Harry/Draco con una carta de amor de efectos mágicos excitantes.

**Nota de la traductora:** Gracias a **Allalabeth** por betear. Estupendo trabajo, como siempre! También gracias a **Bollito Malfoy, Hakuro FLCL, Krol Weasely, Mona Mayfair** y a **Isobo** por sus reviews! Ojalá este oneshot también les guste.

**--------------------**

Harry bostezó y parpadeó. El golpeteo que había interrumpido su sueño seguía siendo audible y pasó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que lo provocaba. Se volteó para descubrir una figura blanca revoloteando al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación del hotel.

-¿Hedwig? –se enderezó hasta quedar sentado, se quitó los cobertores de encima y cruzó el cuarto hacia la ventana, mirándola completamente sorprendido. Estaba en _Nueva York_, por amor de Dios... ¿ había volado a través de todo el Atlántico sólo para llevarle un mensaje?

Se peleó con la ventana, consiguiendo deslizarla lo suficiente como para sacar un brazo y ofrecérselo a la lechuza para que se posara. Sus garras se aferraron firmemente de su muñeca y él sonrió.

-No creo que pueda abrirla más –le dijo, mientras empujaba el vidrio infructuosamente. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. –Oh... está bien –respondió Harry avergonzado. Abrió la palma de su otra mano y su varita voló hasta él. Un encantamiento desvanecedor para deshacerse del cristal fue suficiente para que Hedwig pudiera entrar.

Sacudió sus plumas y se posó en la cama, luciendo como si estuviera planeando quedarse. Harry imaginó que debía haber sido un viaje muy largo. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que alguien la hubiera mandado de tan lejos? Después de todo, él regresaría a casa en una semana.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? –le preguntó, acariciando sus plumas. Hedwig cerró varias veces sus grandes ojos y luego le tendió su pata distraídamente, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado el motivo de su viaje. Traía un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a su pata, el cual Harry le quitó. Le obsequió algunos cacahuetes que sacó del mini-bar y fijó una toalla en una silla para que pudiera dormir en ella, y entonces, volvió a acostarse en la cama con su carta.

Estaba atada con una cinta roja y venía en muy buenas condiciones, algo que era inusual por haberse tratado de un viaje tan largo. Desató la cinta, la carta se desenrolló sola y las palabras escritas brillaron para él.

La escritura le era familiar. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

_Harry:_

_Sé que probablemente ahora mismo te estás volviendo loco por no haber tenido sexo, así que aquí hay una cosita que te ayudará a salir del apuro hasta que regreses a casa._

_Draco._

Harry frunció el ceño y volteó el pergamino. Esas eran las únicas palabras escritas en la página. ¿Algo se habría caído en el camino? Suspiró. Parecía que cuando por fin Draco había hecho algo dulce, el destino había intervenido para estropearlo.

En la mañana mandaría a Hedwig de regreso con una respuesta. Tal vez hasta le escribiría algo picante, sólo para mantener ardiendo el fuego del hogar mientras volvía. Después de todo, ya habían pasado varias semanas, y estaba empezando a cansarse terriblemente de las pajas.

Miró fijamente el pergamino durante un largo rato y luego alcanzó su mochila, sacando una pluma y una botellita de tinta. Lo extendió sobre su muslo y empezó a escribir su respuesta.

_Draco:_

_Estar sin ti hace que todo sea frío y solitario. Realmente estoy deseando_

Harry hizo una pausa para mojar su pluma en tinta otra vez. Cuando regresó la vista al papel, algo había aparecido justo debajo de lo que acababa de escribir.

_¿Frío y solitario?. ¿Te gustaría que te calentara un poco?_

Harry parpadeó hacia el pergamino por varios segundos antes de que su rostro se viera invadido por una gran sonrisa.

_Por supuesto, _respondió.

_¿Por dónde empiezo?. ¿Cuál parte de ti está más fría?_

Harry tragó y tocó la página con su pluma. _Bueno, mis pies están un poco congelados._

Hubo una pausa antes de que la contestación apareciera. _¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

Harry resopló. _Eso se llama preliminares, Draco._

_Este pergamino no tiene más espacio que para uno rápido. ¿Sabes?_

Harry apretó los labios. Tenía que hacer la letra más pequeña. _Tienes razón, _garabateó. _Muy bien. Supongo que mi pene necesita un poco de calor._

_Tómalo con tu mano, _apareció más abajo. _Y empieza a acariciarlo._

Eso representaba un pequeño problema, ya que Harry era diestro... tendría que hacerse la paja con la izquierda mientras escribía con la derecha, pero pudo imaginar que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Lamió su palma y deslizó su mano por abajo de sus bóxer, provocándose lentamente hasta que su erección se levantó.

_¿Lo estás haciendo? _Preguntó el pergamino.

-Sí –dijo Harry, levantando la pluma y escribiéndolo.

_Si yo estuviera ahí contigo, estaría justo entre tus muslos ahora. Empezaría a lamerte la cabeza, deslizaría mi lengua bajo la piel de tu prepucio y luego la llevaría hasta abajo._

Harry gimió ante el simple pensamiento, permitiendo que su mano girara en la punta de su miembro antes de resbalarla hacia abajo de nuevo. Adoraba cuando Draco le hacía eso con su lengua, y él lo sabía.

_Luego comenzaría a chuparte, primero con suavidad. No dejaría de mover mi lengua, arremolinándola a tu alrededor._

Harry dejó que sus muslos se abrieran un poco más.

_¿Sigues ahí?_

Harry casi deja caer la pluma en su prisa por garabatear un _sí_ en el pergamino.

_Entonces tomaría tu miembro entero con mi boca, lo más lejos que pueda llegar, hasta que me sientas tragar alrededor de la punta._

Harry se acarició, intentando con todas sus fuerzas imaginarse que realmente estaba la boca de Draco en él. Su mano nunca sería lo mismo, pero aún así se sentía bien.

_Dime lo que estás haciendo, _pidió el pergamino.

Harry no estaba de humor para conversar, pero difícilmente podía ignorar la petición. Logró mojar la pluma en la tinta otra vez, dejando caer unas gotas sobre las sábanas en su prisa por hacerlo. _Acariciándome. Pensando en lo mucho que desearía que estuvieras aquí. Dios, quiero hacerte el amor. _Harry dejó caer la pluma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cambiando la mano izquierda por la derecha.

-¿De verdad?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Increíblemente, Draco estaba ahí, al pie de la cama, brindándole una amplia sonrisa. -¿Qué demo…?. ¿Cómo?

Draco gateó a través de la cama hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él. –Te extrañaba, así que decidí tomarme un día libre en el trabajo. Lo primero que hice esta mañana fue tomar un traslador junto con Hedwig, pero como no sabía exactamente dónde encontrarte, ella lo hizo por mí. ¿Te detendrás? –jaló la mano de Harry lejos de su miembro mientras se reía. –Ese es mi trabajo, lo sabes.

-Te he extrañado –dijo Harry, atrayéndolo para besarlo.

-Yo también –susurró Draco sobre sus labios. –Déjame demostrarte cuánto.

**Fin.**


	3. Una pequeñez

**A LITTLE THING**

_Una pequeñez_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Las cosas pasan. No permitas que interfieran con tu vida.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **Angst/Romance.

**Negación: **Ninguno de los lugares ni personajes mencionados son, ni de Emma, ni míos...

**--------------------**

**Nota de la autora: **Empezó como un drabble, pero se fue de mis manos.

**Nota de la traductora:** Gracias a mi beta de cabecera, **Allalabeth**! Gracias por las fotos! Son preciosas… ahora tengo más ganas de conocer Europa!

**

* * *

**

Draco dio una larga y pausada lamida sobre su torso, subiendo a través de su piel y apenas serpenteando la lengua un poco, reduciendo la marcha cuando ésta se le enredó en el hirsuto vello de su pecho, moviéndose de pronto hacia un lado y trazando círculos alrededor de un pezón. Lentamente.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Trató firmemente de no sonreír. Draco era tan amante de regodearse. Esa lengua lo relamió por su garganta, y por sobre su mentón, y…

-Mmmmph –dijo cuando no alcanzó a voltear la cabeza a tiempo. _Odiaba_ el sabor de su propia eyaculación. No le molestaba si era de alguien más, pero la _suya_… La sola idea lo incomodaba en extremo.

-Pero sabes tan bien –suspiró Draco contra sus labios antes de hundir su lengua entre ellos otra vez.

-No es verdad –gimoteó Harry, girando su cabeza a otro lado. Draco sumergió la lengua en su oreja.

-¡Ugh, ya basta! –chilló Harry, y volteó a Draco sobre su espalda. Éste rebotó un poco, y su frente chocó contra la de Harry.

-¡Auch! –se quejaron al unísono.

-Tonto –refunfuñó Draco, frotándose la frente.

-Sí, claro –gruñó Harry haciendo lo mismo. –Es culpa tuya por darme pelea.

La mordaz contestación de Draco fue ahogada por la boca de Harry.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Harry cuando levantó la cara en busca de aire.

-Era sólo una pequeñez –suspiró Draco.

Harry se deslizó hasta quedar boca abajo entre las piernas de Draco. -¿Te refieres a _esta_ pequeñez? –sonrió.

-Estás ciego –respondió Draco, colocando sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. –Es _enorme_.

-Sólo en tu imaginación –murmuró Harry, mirando fijamente al miembro de Draco. Realmente no creía que fuera pequeño. Era sólo que lo divertía molestar a Draco bromeando sobre ello. Cuando estaba ebrio podía ser muy sensible al respecto, pero cuando no, sólo hacía caso omiso de los comentarios de Harry. –Pero no te preocupes, en realidad no me molesta.

-Si es tan pequeño como dices, porque simplemente no dejas que se deslice dentro de tu…

Devoró la erección de Draco antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, logrando que su sugerencia se convirtiera en un gemido ahogado.

Harry hacía unas mamadas estupendas, y lo sabía muy bien. Él _no era_ pasivo en ninguna ocasión, sin importar lo mucho que Draco se lo pidiera. Ni siquiera soportaba sentir un dedo en su trasero, eso no significaba ningún placer para él. A él le gustaba joder, y a Draco le gustaba ser jodido, acuerdo que la mayoría del tiempo había funcionado bien.

Harry chupó, dando lengüetazos a lo largo de la dureza de Draco mientras lo hacía, acariciando con las manos sus testículos. Después de un par de minutos, su erección estaba completamente cubierta de saliva, la cual escurría en pequeñas gotas hasta el erizado vello rubio debajo de su mentón. Draco se cubría la cara con sus dos manos, y su respiración era errática.

Harry se sorprendió cuando sintió su propia erección levantarse de nuevo… situación que casi _nunca_ pasaba. Pero habían sido semanas las que llevaban sin verse, así que tal vez tenía que hacer algo con eso.

Los gemidos de Draco se intensificaron, y Harry liberó su pene, incorporándose para quedar sentado.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Draco, abriendo los ojos.

Harry rebuscó dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando finalmente un condón y un tubo de lubricante. Se colocó el condón lo más rápido que pudo, y levantó las piernas de Draco por encima de sus hombros.

Draco lo estaba mirando boquiabierto.

-¿Está bien? –cuestionó Harry.

Draco resopló. -¿Importa?

Harry se congeló. –Por supuesto que importa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Draco desvió la mirada y luego lo encaró de nuevo. –Sí, está bien.

Harry acomodó su miembro en posición y empujó un poco. Draco hizo gestos de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Su erección se desvigorizó un poco. Harry cubrió su frente de besos, susurrando palabras de disculpa. Habitualmente se tomaba su tiempo para hacer eso. Pero _había_ pasado mucho tiempo. Habían disfrutado de algunas mamadas entre las misiones, pero no habían compartido una noche entera en seis semanas.

-Adelante –suspiró Draco, relajándose sobre el cobertor de la cama. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro aún en tensión.

Harry comenzó a moverse tan despacio como pudo lograrlo, saliendo y entrando, deseando que eso fuera placentero para Draco, _queriendo_ que así fuera. Inclinó sus caderas en ese ángulo que siempre funcionaba, mientras observaba su expresión.

-Mmmm –dijo Draco por fin, bajando una mano para tocarse su erección. Harry se la empujó lejos y él mismo se encargó de acariciarlo.

No duró mucho tiempo: el rostro de Draco se contrajo en ese modo familiar, contuvo la respiración y su boca se abrió en un mudo grito.

Nunca hacía ni un sonido cuando se venía. Nunca.

Harry esperó, y luego se permitió a él mismo terminar. Después de derramarse, se colapsó sobre Draco, sintiéndose extrañamente conmovido. Abrumado. Como si pudiera llorar, si no conseguía contenerse.

Se sentó, sosteniendo el condón y retirándolo del trasero de Draco. Lo arrojó al suelo, tratando de dominar sus emociones

-¿Estás bien? –la mano de Draco le acariciaba la espalda.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. _No _estaba bien. La mañana llegaría en cualquier momento, y ellos regresarían al campo de batalla, donde se libraba una guerra y había gente dispuesta a matarlos en cuanto los tuviera en la mira. No sabía cuando se podrían volver a ver.

Todo lo que deseaba, a veces, era una vida normal. Una dónde él tuviera que ir a un aburrido y odioso trabajo todos los días, y regresara a casa dónde alguien que lo amaba lo estaría esperando. Y tendrían pescado frito y vino para cenar, y después se abrazarían en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión. Y harían el amor, lenta y dulcemente, antes de ir a dormir. Y lo repetirían todo de nuevo, al día siguiente.

Pero no podía tener eso. No ahora, y tal vez nunca.

-Oye –la mano de Draco dejó de moverse. Harry sintió el cuerpo de su amigo abrazándolo por la espalda, y sus brazos rodeándole el pecho. -¿Qué es?

Harry abrió la boca. _Te amo_, pensó, _pero eso no cambia nada. No importa nada. Quizá nunca te lo diga, porque estoy aterrado de lo que podría pasar si tú también me amaras. _

-Nada –suspiró, tomando una de las manos de Draco y besándola. –Es sólo… una pequeñez.

**Fin. **


	4. Descargando Porno

**DOWNLOADING PORN**

_Descargando Porno_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Draco trata de comprender cómo funciona el porno cibernético.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **PWP (lemon, yaoi o smut sin trama alguna)

**Negación: **No son mis personajes ni mi universo. Qué suerte para ellos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito para el reto "Sexo por computadora" de PantyMelts. Por lo que básicamente es sólo smut, con una pretensión de trama. 

**Nota de la traductora:** Millones de Gracias a **Allalabeth** por betear, a pesar de haber estado enferma, ocupada con la escuela y sin computadora (u ordenador, XD) ni Internet. Te mereces un premio, mi niña... y nada de pedir disculpas. Un gran beso para ti hasta tu bella tierra.

También gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejaron review el one-shot anterior. Me alegro que a pesar de ser triste, les haya gustado.

Y por si no les ha quedado claro: este mini fic es SÓLO UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA LEER YAOI. Contiene lenguaje fuerte y no apto para menores de edad ni para sensibles al tema. Si crees que te puede ofender, por favor no lo leas.

* * *

Harry encontraba muy difícil el no sonreír. Malfoy nunca antes había visto una computadora, y la mezcla de confusión y curiosidad que tenía en su cara era demasiado buena para ser verdad. 

-Malfoy, no está viva. No va a... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada –dijo Malfoy, alejando su mano del monitor y escondiéndola bajo el escritorio.

Harry soltó un juramento y echó un vistazo hacia el corredor del edificio que en ese momento se encontraba a oscuras. –Sólo date prisa. ¿Quieres? No falta mucho tiempo para que las protecciones se activen de nuevo.

-Tenemos por lo menos veinte minutos –respondió Malfoy desde abajo del mueble, su voz se escuchaba ligeramente apagada.

Harry cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y caminó con desgana hacia el escritorio. Trabajar con Malfoy había sido una de las cosas más desafiantes a las que se había tenido que enfrentar. Había días en los que deseaba estrangularlo, pero había también... _otro_ tipo de días. Tragó saliva ante la vista del culo de Malfoy en sus ajustados vaqueros, sobresaliendo por debajo del escritorio...

Harry apretó los dientes y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Por lo que sabía, Malfoy era heterosexual, y quizá eso fuera lo mejor. Pasar las dos últimas semanas con él había sido lo suficientemente difícil como para añadirle algo que complicara aún más las cosas.

-¿Por lo menos sabes lo que estás haciendo ahí abajo? –siseó Harry.

-Ah, disculpa. ¿Acaso eres _tú_ el experto en explosivos de este equipo?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. –Me refiero a la computadora. Se supone que debe explotar cuando él la encienda, y cómo tú no has visto muchas computadoras en tu vida...

Malfoy soltó un gruñido y se escuchó un golpe bajo el escritorio. –Auch. Maldición.

Harry suspiró y rodeó el escritorio para asomarse por debajo. Malfoy estaba acostado en el suelo, con las rodillas levantadas y separadas. Harry intentó no mirar hacia el bulto en su entrepierna. -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-No –respondió Malfoy, sonando como si tuviera la varita entre los dientes. –Tú sólo haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío.

Harry agitó su varita y la habitación se vio momentáneamente inundada por un brillo azul. La burbuja de protección aún se mantenía, luciendo todavía fuerte. Harry sabía que podrían estar ahí durante una hora si necesitaban hacerlo, pero realmente no quería pasar ahí más tiempo del necesario. –Además... ¿qué tipo de Mortífago usa una computadora?

-Uno que estará muerto muy pronto –contestó Malfoy. -¿Podrías callarte ya? No me puedo concentrar si sigues con tu cháchara.

Harry se inclinó contra el escritorio y miró hacia abajo. Desde ahí podía observar sin temor a ser descubierto las caderas de Malfoy contonearse mientras trabajaba. Esos vaqueros gastados hacían maravillas en el delgado cuerpo de Malfoy, el cual encendía cosas indecentes en el de Harry.

Una de las manos de Malfoy reapareció de debajo del escritorio y reajustó su pene por encima de sus vaqueros, y entonces desapareció otra vez. A Harry se le hizo la boca agua. Se preguntó que tan ebrio tendría que estar Malfoy para permitir que Harry le hiciera una mamada. Merlín, cómo deseaba poner su boca en eso, desde aquella vez que lo había vislumbrado medio erecto en las regaderas del Club Sanitario del Ministerio. De hecho, después de aquello, había soñado bastante con el tema.

Dos minutos después, Malfoy emergía de debajo del escritorio. Se guardó la varita en un bolsillo y se sacudió las manos. –Eso bastará.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry, agachándose para husmear por debajo del mueble. El trabajo de Malfoy siempre era indetectable, pero Harry se preocupaba de todas maneras.

-Sí, por amor de Dios –gimió Malfoy. –Es lo mismo que hice en el refrigerador de Leeds, y en aquella tostadora de Escocia. Si el artefacto funciona con electricidad, el hechizo la detectará en cuanto sea encendido y desencadenará el _delere._ BUM –acentuó la última palabra con un giro de su varita.

-Está bien, de acuerdo –dijo Harry. –Confío en ti. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Malfoy deslizó una mano por encima de la computadora. –Y... ¿tú vivías con muggles, verdad?

Harry asintió, preguntándose a dónde demonios se dirigía esa conversación.

-¿Y entiendes de computadoras?

Harry asintió de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras seguía a los dedos de Malfoy que resbalaban hacia abajo por la pantalla apagada.

-¿Qué es el porno cibernético?

Harry parpadeó una vez, antes de levantar la mirada hacia Malfoy. -¿Qué?

-Porno cibernético –repitió Malfoy. –McCaffrey habla de eso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es?

-Es... –empezó Harry, horrorizado al sentir de inmediato como sus mejillas ardían. La sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy era todo menos alentadora, pero Harry decidió seguir hablando de todas formas. –Es sólo _porno_, en realidad. Como cualquier otro, sólo que en... –señaló hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Y cómo se mete eso ahí? –preguntó Malfoy. –Quiero decir, sin magia.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. No tenía idea de cómo explicar eso en términos que un mago con tan poca convivencia con muggles pudiera entender. –Bueno, el porno es almacenado en otras computadoras alrededor del mundo, y ésta se conecta a las otras y entonces lo descargas.

-¿Des-cargas? –repitió Malfoy, sonriendo ampliamente. –Eso suena muy pervertido –giró su cabeza hacia la pantalla de la computadora justo a tiempo para perderse el espectacular sonrojo de Harry. -¿Y cómo lo consigues tú aquí?

-Bueno, tendrías que encenderla, obviamente –dijo Harry. –Lo cual sería mala idea en este caso.

-Pero lo sabría para la próxima vez. Entonces, la enciendes. ¿Y luego qué?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. –Bueno... cada computadora es distinta. Tendría que poder verla para decirte.

Malfoy miró de nuevo a Harry, con una expresión indescifrable. -¿Te estás ofreciendo a mostrarme eso alguna vez?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, y casi brincó en su lugar cuando Malfoy buscó a tientas la cremallera de sus vaqueros y la bajaba.

-Estaba pensando que eso te hacía algo, por la manera en que McCaffrey lo dijo. Sonaba como si prácticamente te hiciera una mamada.

Para el horror y disfrute de Harry, Malfoy se sacó su aún fláccido miembro de sus vaqueros y empezó a acariciarlo.

-En realidad estoy un poco decepcionado. Había pensado que esta computadora podría echarme una mano.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de ponerle el _delere_ –dijo Harry. Su voz se quebró un poco, y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la mano que Malfoy estaba utilizando para acariciarse. Pero no le preocupó. Era medianoche, estaba cansado y hambriento. Ofuscado y caliente como el infierno.

-¿Ese porno es como el mágico? –preguntó Malfoy. Cerró sus ojos y se recargó contra el escritorio. Sus vaqueros se bajaron un poco, mostrando más piel y vello rubio.

La boca de Harry se hizo agua otra vez y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar. –Sí, eso creo. Hay fotos fijas y otras en movimiento, y a veces las personas están en una cámara web, por lo que puedes interactuar con ellas, justo como...

Malfoy estaba ya completamente duro, y una gota de fluido era visible en la punta de su miembro. Harry se relamió. Dios, lo que hubiera dado por chupar aquello.

-Continúa –dijo Malfoy. Su mano se movía con más velocidad, con cada caricia aparecía y desaparecía la resbalosa cabeza de su pene dentro de su puño.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acercó un paso a él. Realmente, _realmente_ no debería hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Adoraba hacer mamadas más que nada en el mundo, y ahí tenía un pene que había deseado chupar por meses, justo enfrente de él, duro, húmedo y listo. Aunque Malfoy podría mandarlo hasta Francia de un sólo hechizo... o quizás no. Hasta los tipos heterosexuales gustaban de las mamadas, siempre y cuando mantuvieran los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno –comenzó Harry, acercándose un paso más, –a veces puedes entablar una conversación con video y decirles lo que te gustaría que hicieran, y lo hacen para ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

Harry se arrodilló enfrente de él, apenas a unos centímetros de su meta. Su mano estaba temblando un poco cuando tomó la de Malfoy y la alejó de su erección. Éste jadeó, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco abrió los ojos. Harry aferró sus dedos alrededor de la dureza de Malfoy y se inclinó lo suficiente como para inhalar el varonil aroma a almizcle. -¿Por qué no lo intentas? –le dijo, y entonces sopló sobre el fluido que cubría la hendidura de Malfoy.

-Annggh –dijo aquel. Sus manos se aferraron al borde del escritorio. –Yo... yo no...

-Sólo dime –susurró Harry, sintiendo más confianza. Permitió que su cálido aliento golpeara la tirante piel debajo de sus labios, pero no lo tocó. –Dime qué es lo que deseas.

Malfoy murmuró algo que sonó como "lame", y Harry no quiso preguntar de nuevo. Revoloteó la punta de su lengua sobre la hendidura, y fue recompensado con un gemido. Su boca fue inundada con el salado sabor del preeyaculatorio de Malfoy, y percibió cómo él mismo inmediatamente se ponía duro. Hizo todo lo que pudo para resistir la tentación de meterse el miembro de Malfoy hasta la garganta.

Dio un largo lengüetazo desde la base de la erección hasta la punta, para después jalar la piel del prepucio hacia abajo y dar pequeños golpecitos con su lengua a tan dulce lugar. Malfoy hacía ininteligibles ruidos por encima de él, los cuales sólo provocaban que el miembro de Harry punzara dolorosamente. Se desabrochó su propia cremallera con su mano libre y se bajó sus vaqueros y calzoncillos lo suficiente como para liberar su pene, al cual empezó a acariciar lentamente.

-Oh, vaya –suspiró Malfoy. –Oh, Dios.

Harry dejó a su lengua trazar círculos alrededor de la cabeza y sonrió. –Dime qué es lo que deseas.

-Chúpalo –dijo Malfoy. Harry sintió una mano tocarlo por la nuca, casi cautelosamente. –Por favor.

Harry le dio un apretón a su propia erección antes de cerrar los ojos y envolver con su boca la punta del pene de Malfoy. Éste quizá pudo haber emitido un gemido, pero Harry no pudo escucharlo a causa de su propio suspiro de placer. La sensación de esa dureza aterciopelada bajo su lengua era exquisita, y todo lo que podía oler y saborear era _sexo_, y _oh, Dios_ que era delicioso.

Deslizó sus labios por esa erección, llegando lo más lejos que pudo lograr, tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca ante el sólo pensamiento de aquello. Los dedos de Malfoy jalaron de su cabello casi al punto del dolor, y Harry gimió de nuevo. Siempre había fantaseado que, con Malfoy, hacer eso sería un poco rudo.

Harry chupó, lamió y acarició, tratando de mantener el ritmo con su propio miembro al mismo tiempo. Lo liberó para reacomodar su posición, mientras usaba su mano para continuar el ritmo con Malfoy.

-La hendidura –dijo Malfoy, liberando un poco el agarre del cabello de Harry. -¿Podrías poner tu lengua... ?

Harry presionó la punta de su lengua contra su hendidura, tratando de decidir si Malfoy quería sólo un leve lengüeteo o quería presión.

-Más duro –dijo Malfoy.

Quería presión. Harry empujó la punta de su lengua dentro de la hendidura lo más duro que pudo, imaginando que hacía lo mismo con el culo de Malfoy. Éste dejó salir una sarta de improperios y Harry tuvo que dejar de acariciarse por miedo de venirse ya mismo. En cambio, utilizó esa mano para bajar un poco más los vaqueros de Malfoy y tomar sus testículos, jalando de ellos suavemente.

Malfoy empujó sus manos lejos de él, por lo que Harry tuvo que cambiar de objetivo. Era extraño que a un hombre no le gustara que le tocaran las bolas, pero estaba bien. Existían muchos lugares en dónde acariciar a Malfoy, de cualquier manera. Pasó sus dedos bajo los glúteos de Malfoy, obligándolo a despegarse del escritorio. Al hacerlo, Harry introdujo su miembro en la boca lo más profundo que pudo, presionando su nariz en vello púbico y chupando duro. Lo liberó de nuevo, serpenteando esa dureza con su lengua mientras lo hacía, e inmediatamente rodeando la base del pene de Malfoy con una mano y comenzando a acariciar fuertemente mientras lo chupaba de la punta.

-Ah, mierda –gimió Malfoy.

Harry había estado acariciando con sus dedos de modo circular, cada vez más cerca de la entrada de Malfoy, y cuando éste se dejó caer un poco hacia adelante, arrastró un dedo húmedo sobre su abertura. Sintió cómo Malfoy se ponía tenso en respuesta, pero chupó aún más duro y giró la mano mientras acariciaba su pene, esperando que Malfoy se relajara. Y entonces, lentamente, presionó el dedo dentro de Malfoy. Su culo estaba apretado, pero le cedió paso con facilidad, y de pronto aquella piel suave y resbalosa de su interior estaba rodeando al dedo de Harry. Éste casi lloriqueó ante la sensación. Deseaba que fuera su lengua la que estuviera probando aquella entrada, lamiendo y penetrando más y más profundamente en esa suavidad ardiente... pero tenía que hacer una cosa a la vez. Había muchas indecencias que deseaba experimentar con Malfoy, pero si no lo hacía bien esa vez, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad.

Malfoy siseó por encima de él, y Harry lo tomó como una buena señal. Giró su dedo dentro de la cavidad mientras lo sacaba hasta la punta, sintiendo como la carne de Malfoy se apretaba a su alrededor y entonces, empujó de nuevo hacia adentro. Su dedo pasó el segundo anillo y llegó hasta el recto, donde la presión desaparecía, pero Harry continuó moviéndolo contra los dos anillos que lo aprisionaban. Pudo sentir como esos músculos se relajaban después de un momento, y comenzó a empujar de adentro hacia afuera. Cada vez que lo introducía, la punta de su dedo empujaba lo más lejos que podía llegar, hacia donde él sabía que la próstata solía estar; y cuando lo sacaba, se detenía justo al tocar la punta de su dedo la entrada abierta de Malfoy. Mantuvo el mismo ritmo con su miembro mientras lo jodía lentamente con un dedo, rozando por fin contra su próstata cuando Malfoy se había relajado lo suficiente como para que el dedo de Harry pudiera entrar completamente.

-¡Oh, Dios! –dijo Malfoy, tan alto que Harry recordó de repente dónde era que estaba y se estremeció. Tenía plena confianza en sus hechizos de protección, pero esa era una muy mala posición como para ser descubiertos.

-¿Quieres venirte? –jadeó, oprimiendo repetidamente su dedo contra la próstata de Malfoy y acariciando su dureza más duro y rápido.

-Oh, sí, por favor –gimió Malfoy, empujando con su mano la nuca de Harry otra vez. –Sólo chúpalo.

Harry no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces. Trabajó la punta de su pene con la boca mientras que mantenía sus dos manos en acción, y sintió como Malfoy se ponía un poco más duro y luego se quedaba quieto debajo de él. Una sacudida de placer recorrió a Harry, que deseó haber tenido otra mano para poderse acariciar él mismo con... aunque tener un dedo dentro de Malfoy y una mano aferrada a su miembro era casi tan bueno como eso. Presionó contra la protuberancia debajo de su dedo y chupó más duro, y Malfoy hizo un profundo sonido. Y de repente la boca de Harry estaba llena, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que Malfoy se acababa de venir en su boca, y que sabía amargo y un poco salado, y que Harry deseaba _aún más._

Lamió gentilmente la punta del pene de Malfoy hasta que empezó a suavizarse y éste le empujó su cabeza para retirarlo. Harry se sentó y levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta que su dedo aún continuaba alojado en el trasero de Malfoy. Lo retiró lentamente, y se sorprendió cuando miró que Malfoy se sonrojaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un minuto. Malfoy se subió sus pantalones con rapidez, y se friccionó la cara; mientras que Harry se guardaba su miembro medio erecto en sus propios pantalones. ¿Había sido eso un gran error?

-Entonces –dijo Malfoy, buscando por fin los ojos de Harry. -¿Así es como se descarga porno cibernético? A mí me parece que es sólo sexo normal.

Harry arrugó en entrecejo. -¿Sexo normal?. ¡Fue una malditamente fantástica mamada y tú lo sabes!

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. –Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

Harry se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. –Por lo menos podrías dar las gracias.

Los ojos de Malfoy echaron una rápida mirada hacia abajo, a la obvia erección bajo los pantalones de Harry. –O podría devolverte el favor.

Harry parpadeó, inseguro de haber escuchado correctamente. –Pero... tú no eres gay.

-No exactamente –contestó Malfoy. –Pero no soy reacio a la idea –estiró una mano y atrapó la camisa de Harry con su puño, jalándolo más cerca. –Y por otra parte, Potter, estamos en guerra. Un hombre no puede ser demasiado melindroso en estos días. Ambos podríamos morir mañana.

-¿Y al menos podríamos morir después de haber jodido? –suspiró Harry. Estar tan cerca de Malfoy era casi intoxicante.

-Algo así –respondió Malfoy, rozando sus labios contra los de Harry. –Aunque tal vez deberíamos retomar esto en otro lugar, dónde un Mortífago no vaya a llegar para estallar en pedacitos.

-Ah –dijo Harry, retirándose un paso. –Cierto –le sonrió a Malfoy, y éste se levantó del escritorio para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Harry lo siguió, pasando por el umbral mientras Malfoy le mantenía la puerta abierta.

-De verdad espero que quieras ser pasivo –susurró Malfoy en la oreja de Harry mientras éste pasaba a su lado.

Harry casi se rió. –No hay problema.

**Fin.**


	5. Lo que deseas

**WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

_Lo que deseas_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Te prometo que te haré el mejor sexo oral.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **PWP

**Negación: **No me pertenecen, no pretendo apropiarme de ningún personaje ni lugar del universo de HP, lo cuales son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Christopher Little Agency y Asociados. No recibo ninguna renumeración por esta obra, la cual es sólo un trabajo de fanfiction.

**Nota de la autora: **Parte de _The Eros Affair_. Gracias a Jedirita, Hazelhawthorne y Anise-Anise por haber beteado.

**Nota de la traductora: **Este one-shot es parte de una serie de historias escritas por diferentes autoras, donde a cada una le tocó una promesa diferente. Una promesa de hacer "algo", ya fuera de Harry para Draco, o viceversa. A Emma le tocó _"Te prometo Sexo Oral"_. Y aquí está el resultado :)

¡Millones de Gracias a **Allalabeth** por betear! Espero que estés muy bien, chiquilla.

* * *

_Si eres afortunado, una solitaria fantasía puede transformarse por completo en un millón de realidades._

-Maya Angelou

**--------------------**

Eran casi las ocho en punto cuando lo descubrió. Había estado caminando por el corredor del quinto piso, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para hacer un poco de investigación acerca de artefactos de magia oscura, cuando escuchó un murmullo de tela. Era constante, acompasado y se movía junto a él.

Draco se detuvo en medio del pasillo con el pretexto de revisar su reloj. Tal como lo había esperado, el sonido murmurante desapareció medio segundo después. Frunció el ceño y golpeteó con un dedo su reloj, como si éste se hubiese detenido, luego se lo llevó hasta la oreja, girando la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

En el piso junto a la pared, aproximadamente a tres metros detrás de él, estaba la mitad de una zapatilla deportiva.

Demasiado fácil.

Se volteó, apuntando su varita en dirección de la mitad de zapato, y dijo: -_Immobilus. _-Se aproximó al lugar y levantó una mano para tantear el aire hasta que sus dedos encontraron la capa de invisibilidad. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, la jaló. La cara de Harry Potter estaba congelada con el ceño fruncido, y tenía una mano a medio levantar como si hubiera estado a punto de rascarse una oreja.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y consideró la situación. Simplemente, era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla. Tenía cosas que hacer esa noche, pero podrían esperar.

Potter tenía su varita aferrada en su rígida mano derecha. Después de quitársela y guardarla en su propia túnica, Draco liberó su cabeza del hechizo inmovilizador, manteniendo el resto del cuerpo paralizado.

-Vaya, Potter. Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

La expresión de Potter era de humillación y rabia. –Jódete, Malfoy.

-Qué lenguaje –dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza. -¿Qué pensaría tu público de eso?

Potter lo miró furioso. –Realmente no me interesa.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Draco. -¿Qué dirían las lectoras de _Corazón de Bruja_ si supieran que has estado acosándome estos últimos meses?. ¿Siguiéndome a todas horas?. ¿Espiándome?

-No estaba _acosándote_ -espetó Potter. -¡Eres un ingenuo!

-Y tú eres un terrible mentiroso –respondió Draco.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco bufó. -¿Qué es lo que estás ofreciendo?

La única respuesta de Potter fue una mirada llena de confusión. O quizá estaba pensando… podía ser difícil notar la diferencia.

Tal vez nunca más volvería a tener a Harry Potter en ese tipo de posición, reflexionó Draco. Podría hacer lo que fuera con él, y Potter no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Sonrió… sabía que la expresión que apareció en su rostro era una mirada lasciva más que nada. –Voy a quitarte el hechizo inmovilizador -le dijo, -y si no haces exactamente lo que te diga, te arrojaré una maldición. ¿Entiendes? –la mirada de odio de Potter se intensificó, pero asintió.

Draco se retiró un paso y lo liberó del hechizo. Potter estuvo a punto de caer, pero no hizo ningún movimiento de retirada o de ataque.

-De rodillas –dijo Draco.

La expresión de confusión regresó por una fracción de segundo antes de que una máscara de enojo cubriera la cara de Potter. Obedeció, bajando hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo.

-Voltéate.

Si Potter estaba incómodo con la idea de darle la espalda a Draco, no lo demostró. Draco sacudió la capa de invisibilidad y la encantó sobre el muro que estaba junto a Potter, de manera que colgaba como una cortina sobre él. Después de asegurarse de que la varita de Potter estuviera aún bien resguardada en su bolsillo, se metió bajo la capa, colocándose entre Potter y la pared.

Bajó la mirada hacia Potter por un momento. Éste estaba cruzado de brazos y lo observaba desafiante. Draco esperó hasta que el otro empezó a retorcerse, removiendo sus rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra. Y entonces, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Potter, Draco comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Hubo un lapso de aproximadamente un segundo en el cual Potter no parecía comprender… y entonces, su mirada de horror fue un disfrute a la vista. -¡Oh, _maldición_, no!

-¡Oh, maldición, _sí!_ –replicó Draco, bajándose su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su pene.

Potter hizo un sonido como de una risa ahogada. -¡Estás demente! De ninguna maldita manera voy a… -hizo gestos.

-Chúpalo, Potter. O te hechizaré.

-Entonces, hechízame –escupió Potter. –Prefiero vomitar babosas durante horas.

-_¿Babosas?_ ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? –Draco entrecerró los ojos. –Conozco un montón de hechizos oscuros que no se pueden revertir. Hasta me sé uno que te achicaría el pene hasta dejarlo del tamaño de la cola de una rata. Y Madame Pomfrey no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Potter estaba horrorizado. –Tú…

-La elección es tuya –dijo Draco, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. –O chupas el mío o pierdes el tuyo.

Potter lo miraba fijo y completamente impactado, con un gesto de completo asco en su pálida tez. –Alguien puede escucharnos –dijo después de un momento. -¿Realmente quieres ser descubierto haciendo algo como…?

-_Silencio _–dijo Draco, tocando con su varita la capa de invisibilidad. Arqueó una ceja. –Ahora nadie puede vernos ni oírnos.

Los ojos de Potter relampaguearon de ira. –Te odio –siseó. –Y te haré pagar por esto.

Draco sonrió ampliamente por una fracción de segundo, entonces consiguió convertir su gesto de nuevo en una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras decía: -Me encanta cuando hablas sucio. –Se inclinó contra la pared, con su miembro ya endurecido ante el simple pensamiento de aquello, de humillar a Potter de esa manera. No había creído que disfrutaría eso tanto. –Y será mejor que sea bueno, o a partir de hoy necesitarás pinzas para poder orinar.

Potter desvió la mirada, maldiciendo por lo bajito. Draco pensó que por un momento de verdad estaba sopesando sus opciones. –Si tú, _tan solo_ le dices una palabra de esto a alguien…

-¿Qué piensas, que soy estúpido? –replicó Draco. Se movió tanto para adelante que Potter tuvo que estirar el cuello un poco para poder verlo. –Esto es sólo entre tú y yo, Potter. Nadie sino nosotros sabrá lo mucho que te gusta chupármelo.

Se miraron con rabia el uno al otro. Potter tenía el rostro endurecido, y el rubor en sus mejillas era visible aún en la tenue luz. Draco sintió una extraña oleada de deseo y su pene dio un pequeño tirón. Eso iba a ser _increíble_… mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

-No tengo toda la noche –dijo por fin. –Si no te pones a ello en diez segundos, voy a arrojarte la maldición.

Potter frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como si se armara de valor, y entonces se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Empieza lamiendo –le dijo Draco. Potter levantó la vista y lo fulminó con los ojos. –Ah; ¿entonces eres un experto? No tenía idea.

Potter abrió la boca y extendió su lengua, y luego, lamió con enorme delicadeza la punta del miembro de Draco.

Éste tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gemir ante ese leve contacto. El rostro de Potter estaba contraído como si estuviera concentrado. Su lengua color de rosa estaba tensa, y Draco estaba _completamente_ duro.

-Sí –dijo, clavando sus ojos en la cara de Potter. –Sigue lamiendo, suave y lento –la lengua de Potter estaba tibia, y la saliva que dejaba en su erección se sentía fría. –Desliza tu lengua bajo el prepucio –susurró. –Ah, sí, justo así.

Las mejillas de Potter estaban rojas de vergüenza. Fijó su mirada en el estómago de Draco, como si el hecho de encontrarse con sus ojos fuera la aceptación de lo que estaba haciendo. Su lengua se suavizó y la llevó hasta el sensible punto bajo la cabeza, y Draco se mordió el labio.

-Tómalo con tu boca, ahora –dijo Draco con una voz mucho más baja que un momento antes.

Potter casi parecía resignado a la tarea. Abrió la boca, y Draco sintió húmedo calor envolver la punta de su pene. Era exquisito, pensó, mejor todavía por la fría piedra detrás de su espalda y el sombrío cejo fruncido en la cara de Potter. Draco suspiró.

Los labios de Potter se movieron lentamente por su erección, devorando el miembro de Draco centímetro a centímetro. Sintió su lengua presionar contra la parte inferior, moviéndose un poco, justo como a Draco le gustaba.

-No sabía que serías tan bueno en esto –exhaló Draco, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el muro. -Qué buenito chupapollas eres; ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Potter se fruncieron, pero esa fue su única respuesta. Tuvo arcadas cuando el miembro de Draco le picó el fondo de la garganta. Empezó a moverse de regreso.

-Chúpalo –dijo Draco, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Potter. –Más duro que eso –Potter obedeció, pero Draco todavía no terminaba de pedir lo que quería. –Y mueve tu lengua –susurró, y Potter lo hizo. La sensación de carne suave masajeando la parte inferior de su pene fue casi desbordante.

Una vez que Potter hubiera llegado hasta la punta de nuevo, Draco lo jaló del cabello dirigiéndolo hacia él. –Sigue haciendo eso, sigue moviendo tu lengua como… Sí –sintió las manos de Potter agarrarlo de sus pantalones para acercarlo más. Draco sonrió satisfecho. –Esto es exactamente lo que deseabas; ¿verdad? Apostaría que te metes debajo de esta cosa y te masturbas mientras me observas. Apostaría que has tenido fantasías acerca de chupármela justo como ahora.

Potter hizo un sonido extraño, y Draco casi pudo imaginar que había sido de asentimiento.

-Tómalo –Draco murmuró mientras la nariz de Potter se oprimía entre su vello púbico. –Tómalo, y chúpalo. Dios…

Los ojos de Potter estaban cerrados y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Era una escena que Draco descubrió que realmente le gustaba… Harry Potter, de rodillas, chupando su pene y disfrutándolo. _Gozándolo, _incluso.

Draco no pudo evitar burlarse. -¿Estás excitado, Potter? Apuesto que sí –Potter lo ignoró y continuó chupando, serpenteando su lengua alrededor de la punta hacia arriba. –Quiero que te hagas una paja mientras me lo estás chupando –dijo Draco, y la idea le causó un estremecimiento de placer. Hubo una pausa, como si Potter no estuviera seguro de que hablaba en serio. –Abre tus pantalones –siseó Draco. –Ahora.

Inclinó su cabeza para observar a Potter hurgando entre sus piernas. Su pene salió a la vista después de un momento, ya hinchado y rojo.

-Qué pequeña puta –susurró Draco, mirando a Potter empezar a acariciar su propio miembro. –Te encanta esto; ¿no? Te encanta chupar penes. Te encanta chupar _mi_ pene.

Potter hizo arcadas otra vez cuando cayó un poco hacia delante, aparentemente teniendo problemas para mantener el equilibrio en tan difícil posición. La mano con que se acariciaba empezó a moverse más rápidamente, y su atención a la erección de Draco pareció decaer.

Draco apretó su puño en el cabello de Potter y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. Potter hizo gestos, y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Draco sintió su deseo crecer ante la vista del otro chico: corrompido, enojado, y completamente a su merced. –Deberías verte –le dijo. –Tu boca hecha agua y completamente roja, tu cara ruborizada… pareces una vulgar puta.

-Eso lo sabes bien; ¿verdad? –replicó Potter. –Es la única manera en que puedes obtener algo.

Draco bufó. –Oh, _eso_ me dolió –bajó la mirada hacia el miembro de Potter, colgando entre sus piernas. –Tócate. Y mírame mientras lo haces.

Potter le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión que casi era de fiereza. De nuevo, tomó con una mano su pene y lo acarició, lentamente. Su erección se levantó otra vez, y sus ojos se pusieron un poco vidriosos.

-Te gusta mirar –dijo Potter después de un momento, en un tono suspirante. –Te gusta obligarme a hacer esto. Estás excitado por esto.

-Desde luego –respondió rápidamente Draco. –Tanto como tú.

La expresión de Potter cambió a algo que era casi una sonrisa maliciosa. –Has estado fantaseando con esto; ¿verdad? Apostaría que te quedas toda la noche despierto pensando en esto: en mí en medio de tus rodillas, chupándotelo.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soñar despierto _contigo_ –replicó Draco. –Yo no soy el que anda acosando. ¿Recuerdas?

El sonido de pasos aproximándose los hizo a ambos levantar la vista. Dos estudiantes caminaban hacia ellos, charlando quedamente.

Draco jaló la cabeza de Potter de nuevo hacia delante. –Regresa a lo tuyo –dijo. –No pueden vernos.

Los labios de Potter envolvieron la punta del pene de Draco otra vez, pero su postura estaba tensa. Estaba atento a los estudiantes que se acercaban.

-Tampoco pueden escucharnos –dijo Draco, levantando tanto la voz que Potter se estremeció. Los estudiantes se detuvieron justo a su lado, observando sobre la cabeza de Draco a una pintura colgada ahí. -Están mirando en nuestra dirección –dijo Draco, urgiendo a Potter a moverse más rápido con una mano en su cabello. -¿Qué pensarían si pudieran verte así, dejándote joder por la boca?

Potter no respondió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se movía.

-Ese Ravenclaw de quinto grado, McHanley, está parado justo detrás de ti –dijo Draco, ya jadeando. Potter hizo un sonido ahogado y Draco apretó el puño en su cabeza. –He visto la manera en que lo miras. Te encantaría que fuera él el que estuviera parado aquí, con su pene atiborrando tu garganta.

Potter se deshizo del agarre de su mano de un tirón y se sentó. -¿Podrías _callarte_, Malfoy?

Draco se mofó: -Te estás excitando con esto; ¿verdad?

Potter entornó los ojos. –De hecho, _tú _eres el que está excitado.

Draco empezó a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que hacer eso era ridículo. –Tú eres el que me lo está chupando.

-Pero tú eres el que va a correrse –dijo Potter, apretando los dedos de una mano alrededor de la ensalivada erección de Draco. Éste casi tembló por el contacto. –Tú eres el que empezó esto.

La mano de Potter estaba moviéndose, acariciando, y Draco estaba espantado de lo bien que se sentía. Potter levantó la mirada y la fijó en él, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Draco consiguió fruncir el ceño. –Bueno, tú eres el que…

-Va a _hacer_ que te derrames –dijo Potter, arrodillándose de nuevo. –Y tú deseas eso. Probablemente has fantaseado con obligarme a hacer esto, con lo mucho que me humillaría –su voz se redujo hasta ser un ronco susurro. –Pero tú eres el que va a perder el control, y yo voy a lograr que lo hagas. En el instante que te vengas, Malfoy, yo seré el maldito _ganador_. Cada vez que me mires, recordarás esto, que fui _yo_ el que te hizo correrte tan duro que tus rodillas flaquearon. Y cuando alguien más te lo esté chupando, es en _mí _en quien pensarás.

Sus labios pasaron por la punta del miembro de Draco, su cálido aliento rozando su sensible piel. Draco se percató de que había dejado de respirar por los últimos segundos, y avergonzado, aspiró una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

-Piensa en eso mientras te vienes, Malfoy –susurró Potter, con los ojos oscuros y muy abiertos. –Piensa en el hecho de que estarás eyaculando por _mí_.

Se arrojó hacia delante y engulló la erección de Draco, enterrando los dedos en sus caderas tan duro que pensó que seguramente tendría cardenales por la mañana. Draco se desplomó contra la pared, incapaz de dejar de empujarse dentro de la boca de Potter. Gimió al sentir su orgasmo venir, dudando entre querer terminar y querer prolongar eso. Las palabras de Potter sonaban en su mente, aún contra su voluntad… _Yo seré el maldito ganador… _pero no podía detenerlas. No podía detenerse a él mismo.

Abrió su boca para dar la advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde… aquello lo golpeó fuertemente, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran. La sensación lo recorrió como un espiral y su pene bombeó, caliente y espeso, durante lo que parecieron ser minutos. Sutilmente, se dio cuenta de que la boca de Potter seguía alrededor de su miembro, todavía chupando, tragándose su eyaculación, a pesar de que eso no era parte del _trato_… nunca se lo ordenó… y la sola idea era más erótica que cualquier cosa de la que Draco pudiera acordarse por el momento.

Sintió a Harry alejarse. Draco se estremeció cuando el aire helado golpeó la húmeda piel de su pene reblandecido. Se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared, con un gemido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se preguntó si había gritado. Esperaba que no.

-Maldición –susurró. Escuchó una risa y abrió los ojos.

-¿Bueno? –Harry estaba sentado en cuclillas y le sonreía.

-Eso fue jodidamente increíble –respondió Draco, consiguiendo una sonrisa también.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. A Draco le gustaba la manera en que sus labios de sentían después de hacer aquello… suaves y tibios, y un poco hinchados. –Te prometí la mejor mamada de tu vida; ¿o no?

-Pregúntame en cincuenta años –suspiró Draco, -y te haré saber en qué lugar quedó.

Harry se rió de nuevo y se sentó junto a él, recargándose contra la pared. -¿De verdad tú fantaseabas con este tipo de cosas cuando estábamos en la escuela?

-Una o dos veces –contestó Draco, sofocando un bostezo. Su mente estaba un poco nublada.

Harry resopló. -¿Y ese en verdad era McHanley, o sólo estabas molestando?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Era McHanley. Debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste.

-No tiene gracia –respondió rápidamente Harry.

-Oh, por favor –dijo Draco, girándose para besarlo en el cuello. –Él es sexy.

-Y es un estudiante, de la mitad de mi edad.

-Está enamorado de ti, lo sabes. Cada vez que paso por tu despacho, él está ahí. "¡_Oh, profesor Potter, no creo estar sosteniendo mi varita correctamente!. ¿Usted podría enseñarme?_"

-Cierra el pico; ¿quieres? –dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

Draco se rió por lo bajo y observó la erección de Harry, todavía expuesta. -¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?

Harry suspiró y se cerró los pantalones. –Técnicamente, por el momento estoy patrullando. Pero termino a la medianoche –arqueó una ceja.

-Y yo _te_ prometí algo –dijo Draco, relamiéndose.

Harry se sonrojó y verificó el pasillo antes de jalar la capa de invisibilidad de la pared. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Draco, sonriendo.

-En ese caso, tal vez pueda aparecerme un poco más temprano.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que este one-shot les haya gustado. Si alguno de ustedes es fan de **Emma **y está esperando la traducción de **Surrender the Grey** (la secuela de Left My Heart), les tengo noticias. Por el momento, Emma ha estado ocupada escribiendo otros mini fics que tiene que regalar para Navidad, pero ha dicho en su LiveJournal que probablemente tenga lista la edición final de STG también para Navidad. ¡Esperemos que así sea!_

_Hablando de eso, si te gusta su manera de escribir y deseas decírselo personalmente, en mi perfil coloqué un enlace a una entrada de su LJ dónde Emma hace mención de sus fics traducidos al español... Yo sé que ella estaría feliz de que le escribieran, le pueden decir lo que les gusta de su manera de escribir o cuál es su fic favorito escrito por ella. Si no sabes inglés, puedes escribirle en español, sólo procura que sea claro y no uses abreviaturas ni net-talk para que pueda entenderlo bien._

_Y de paso, le pueden comentar lo mucho que quieren leer ya STG ;)_


	6. Charlas de alcoba

**PILLOW TALK**

_Charlas de Alcoba_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Viñetas de una relación.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **Romance.

**Negación: **Ninguno de los lugares ni personajes mencionados son, ni de Emma, ni míos...

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Serie de fics cortos escritos fuera de orden, pero centrados en un mismo tema. Escrito para Anise, a quien quiero mucho.

**Nota de la traductora:** Gracias a mi beta de cabecera, **Allalabeth**!

Las viñetas están colocadas en desorden cronológico a propósito. Te recomiendo que las leas así tal cual las presenta Emma, y si gustas, releerlas después en orden para que la historia tome más sentido.

* * *

_**Cuatro**_

-¿Me amas?

Draco entornó los ojos en la oscuridad. –Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Harry se encogió de hombros sobre su almohada, y luego se volteó para mirar fijamente hacia el techo.

Draco lo observó por largo rato, mirando el leve subir y bajar de su pecho a través de la tenue luz. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se había despertado de alguna pesadilla y se había fijado en el modo de dormir de Harry, sólo para asegurarse de que aún continuaba respirando. Que estaba vivo. Que era _real._

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Se sentía un poco tonto por hacer eso.

-Después de diez años; ¿no lo sabes? –susurró Draco.

Harry giró su cabeza para mirarlo. –Lo sé. Sólo que... supongo que me gusta oírlo.

-¿No te lo he dicho lo suficiente? –preguntó Draco. Estaba seguro que no. Nunca lo había pensado. Nunca había sido bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo, _él_ se sabía amado. Podía verlo en los ojos de Harry, en cada uno de sus gestos.

Harry suspiró. -No creo que sea posible que me lo digas lo suficiente. Puedo ser un necesitado de mierda, lo sé.

-También yo –dijo Draco, aunque no del mismo tipo de cosas.

Justo ahora, Harry apreciaría que Draco lo tocara. Draco prefería no ser tocado en momentos como ese; a él le gustaba que lo dejara tranquilo hasta que se ponía de mal humor, y los codazos y pinchazos de Harry y sus _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ se volvían insoportables. Pero Harry, por supuesto, era diferente.

Draco se acercó y posó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, enroscando su cuerpo a su alrededor... el brazo sobre su pecho, sus piernas enredadas. Un momento después, los brazos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de Draco, y suspiró. Draco sonrió. Había hecho lo correcto por esta vez.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo; tanto, que Draco empezó a quedarse dormido.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo eso pudo haber sido diferente? –preguntó Harry. Su voz retumbaba a través de su pecho, casi distorsionada.

-No realmente –murmuró Draco. –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Sí, pero... –Harry no terminó la frase. En vez de eso, respiró profundamente y liberó el aire en un largo suspiro.

-Te amo –susurró Draco, luchando por mantenerse despierto. -¿Lo sabías?

-Claro –respondió Harry. Draco casi pudo escuchar una sonrisa. –Lo sé. Pero gracias por recordármelo.

* * *

_**Uno**_

-Más fuerte... sí...

Una gota de algo golpeó la mejilla de Draco, y éste la retiró con un impaciente manotazo. Harry siempre sudaba durante el sexo, pero en ese momento a Draco no le importó mucho. ¿Cómo podría?... con Harry penetrándolo, golpeándolo en el punto correcto, justo ahí...

-Así... oh, Dios... –Draco se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras el sonido de los jadeos de Harry se incrementaba. Después se sentiría culpable... a él siempre le tomaba un largo rato, mientras que Harry apenas sí necesitaba un poco de fricción... pero en ese instante todo lo que podía pensar era en el agarre de los dedos de Harry sobre sus caderas, en la presión creciendo en su entrepierna, en el constante incremento de sensaciones empujándolo a liberarse.

-Me voy... voy... ah... –sus palabras se perdieron en un aullido cuando eso lo sobrepasó; su puño moviéndose rápidamente sobre su miembro, su boca abierta, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el de Harry.

La sensación se fue diluyendo en medio de agradables mareos. Distraídamente, apenas sí se percató que los gruñidos de esfuerzo que Harry emitía se convertían también en otro sonido, y que el ritmo sobre su culo se volvía errático y finalmente se detenía. Harry se colapsó sobre él, temblando un poco.

Y estaba... _sudoroso_. Draco suspiró y trató de no pensar en eso. Acarició los brazos de Harry... los cuales estaban menos húmedos que su espalda, Draco lo sabía después de casi un año de experiencia. No debía importarle. Se recordó que todo ese sudor era resultado del arduo trabajo que Harry hacía. Trabajo arduo hecho casi completamente en beneficio de Draco.

Harry eligió ese momento para frotar su frente contra la seca mejilla de Draco.

-¡Uugh! –gimió Draco, empujándolo.

-¿Qué? –sonrió Harry, cerniéndose sobre él. -¿Tienes miedo de ensuciarte?

Draco hizo una mueca. –Ya sabes lo que pienso del sudor.

-Ah, mira –dijo Harry, observando la frente de Draco. –Tú también estás sudoroso. Sólo voy a...

-¡No! –exclamó Draco, pero ya había sentido el tibio lengüetazo de Harry sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos. –Maldito seas... ¡Ya sabes cómo odio eso!

-Lo amas en secreto –murmuró Harry entre lamidas.

-No. Odio eso. Te odio a _ti_.

-No, no me odias –respondió Harry con un tono de fingida exasperación. –Me amas. Estás tan jodidamente enamorado de mí que, cuando me voy de aquí, te envuelves entre las sábanas empapadas de mi sudor –continuó lamiendo un poco más, haciéndose camino hacia el cuello de Draco.

-¡Detente! –dijo Draco, pero ya había comenzado a reírse. No pudo evitarlo.

-Admítelo –dijo Harry mientras hundía su nariz en la axila de Draco. –Amas todo esto.

-No.

-_Me_ amas –dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas, tratando de levantarle el brazo para alejarlo de su cuerpo. Draco intentaba sacudírselo de encima, pero el peso de Harry sobre él le impedía moverse. Harry atrapó su brazo y lo presionó contra la almohada por encima de su cabeza.

-Te odio -dijo Draco riéndose.

-No, no me odias –replicó Harry. Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra la piel de Draco. –Tú amas cuando escurro sudor sobre ti. Me amas por hacer eso.

-Yo... –empezó a decir Draco, y entonces jadeó cuando la lengua de Harry logró colarse entre el vello bajo su brazo. Eso se sentía... _bien_. –Oh, Dios –suspiró. –Sí.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe. -¿Sí?

-¿Sí qué? –preguntó Draco, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Me amas?

Draco lo miró fijamente por varios segundos. Eso no fue exactamente lo que había querido decir, pero... era verdad. Al menos, creía que lo era. Nunca antes había estado realmente enamorado, así que no estaba completamente seguro.

Respiró con profundidad. –Sí.

Por una vez, Harry se quedó sin habla. Observó a Draco por un largo momento y entonces, se inclinó sobre él.

Draco puso una mano sobre la boca de Harry y sonrió. –Oh, no... ¡no después de dónde has puesto tu boca!

De todas formas, Harry lo besó.

Y no fue tan malo, pensó Draco... cuando pudo pensar otra vez.

* * *

_** Tres**_

_Por fin, _Harry se venía a la cama.

Draco se había encaminado a la planta alta hacía media hora, dejando a Harry en la mesa de la cocina rodeado de rollos de pergamino. Y había pasado los últimos veinticinco minutos pensando en sexo... particularmente en el poco sexo que ellos habían tenido últimamente. Esa mañana, se había hecho una paja en la regadera después de que Harry se había ido, lo cual sólo había logrado hacer que pensara en Harry (y en sexo) durante todo el día en el trabajo. Por supuesto, Harry había llegado tarde a casa y continuó trabajando después de la cena, por lo que Draco no había tenido una buena oportunidad para seducirlo.

Y por tal motivo, la mera vista de Harry tropezando a través del umbral y deshaciéndose de sus ropas fue suficiente para que Draco se pusiera completamente duro. Apenas Harry se acabó de deslizar bajo las sábanas cuando Draco ya estaba acurrucado contra él, y recorría una mano por su estómago.

Harry atrapó la mano de Draco. –Te amo –le dijo, llevándola hacia sus labios.

Draco frunció el ceño y retiró bruscamente la mano, dándole la espalda.

-¿Eso por qué fue? –preguntó Harry.

-Por nada –respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos.

-Ah, no –gimió Harry. -¿Qué es?

-Nada –repitió Draco, sintiendo un puchero venir. –Es sólo que... –hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de Harry. –No hemos tenido sexo en más de una semana.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, levantando una mano para acariciar el brazo de Draco. –Y lo siento. El trabajo ha estado desquiciante, estoy cansado y...

-Yo nunca te he dicho que _no_ –le dijo Draco, mirando decididamente hacia el techo. –Ni una sola vez en cinco años. Ni siquiera cuando estoy cansado o enfermo. Cuando tú me deseas, yo estoy feliz de cumplir.

Harry se frotó los ojos con una mano y se rodó de lado para encarar a Draco. Lo observó por un momento, pero éste fingió no darse cuenta. Después de casi un minuto de silencio, Harry se inclinó y deslizó sus labios por el hombro de Draco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –murmuró Draco.

Una de las manos de Harry buscó camino por debajo de la sábana. -¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Draco detuvo esa mano justo antes de que alcanzara su destino. –No quiero un acostón por lástima.

-No es un acostón por lástima.

-Sí lo es. Hace un minuto no querías, y en este momento tampoco quieres.

Harry recargó su frente en el hombro de Draco. –Cambié de opinión.

-No es cierto, sólo te sientes culpable. Así que olvídalo.

-Para ya –dijo Harry, levantando un poco la voz. -¿Dejarías de hacer esto por esta noche, _por favor_?

-¿Hacer qué? –replicó Draco, cerrando los ojos.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder. –Mira, tuve un día de mierda en el trabajo. La cabeza me está punzando. No dormí bien anoche, ni la noche anterior. Estoy exhausto –suspiró otra vez y apretó la mano de Draco. -Te amo, pero es sólo que no estoy de humor.

Draco liberó su mano. No supo qué decir ante eso. Harry llevó una mano sobre el pecho de Draco y luego se enroscó a su alrededor de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron estrechamente pegados el uno con el otro. Draco apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo un poco de claustrofobia.

-¿Está bien? –continuó Harry, trazando un pequeño círculo en el estómago de Draco con sus dedos. –Por favor, no me hagas sentir culpable por esto. Eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida en este momento.

Draco hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo todo eso se había convertido de repente en _su_ culpa? –No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry sobre la piel de Draco, con la cabeza acunada en su hombro.

-Es sólo que... te amo. Te he extrañado esta semana.

-Yo también te he extrañado.

Draco depositó un beso en la coronilla de Harry. Ahora, _él _se sentía culpable, y terriblemente egoísta. –Lo siento –susurró.

Sintió la sonrisa de Harry contra su piel desnuda. –Mañana, lo prometo.

-Mañana –repitió Draco, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Suspiró. Así sería. Él podía esperar.

-Te sorprenderé –murmuró Harry.

Draco sonrió. –Me encantan las sorpresas.

* * *

_** Cinco**_

Draco adoraba el sabor de Harry. Adoraba la manera en que olía, aún cuando estuviera sudoroso y sucio... y, a veces, _especialmente_ cuando estaba así. Adoraba los sonidos que hacía cuando le estaba haciendo el amor: pequeños jadeos y ruidos zumbantes, rara vez alguna palabra completa.

Y entonces, había momentos como ese.

Tenía el miembro de Harry en su boca, chupándolo hacia abajo hasta el punto dónde casi le daban arcadas, y Harry removía sus caderas y acariciaba la cabeza de Draco. Y Draco sabía exactamente que significaba eso.

Liberó el pene de Harry y probó sus bolas con la punta de la lengua. Harry gimió y movió las caderas un poco más.

Draco suspiró y se sentó en cuclillas. Después de unos segundos, la cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Draco permitió que sus dedos juguetearan sobre el muslo interior de Harry. -¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Harry parpadeó por un momento, y luego se sonrojó. –Me gusta lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

-Estás... lamiéndome –la cabeza de Harry cayó sobre la almohada.

-¿Quieres que siga lamiéndote de ese modo? –preguntó Draco, sonriendo.

-Sí –respondió Harry. La palabra sonó como si saliera desde el fondo de su garganta.

Draco se inclinó y deslizó su lengua sobre los testículos de Harry otra vez. Después de un minuto, Harry se movió de nuevo.

Fue muy difícil no reír ante eso. -¿Quieres que te lama en algún otro lugar?

El suspiro que escuchó por encima de él fue de exasperación. –Draco...

Draco gateó hacia arriba y se oprimió contra Harry, quien estaba escondiendo la cara bajo sus manos. -¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?

-No lo sé –farfulló Harry. -¿Por qué quieres que lo diga?

-¡Porque hemos estado juntos por doce malditos años! –se rió Draco. –Hemos hecho de todo lo que se puede hacer en una cama y, por alguna ridícula razón, tú sigues abochornándote a la hora de pedir lo que te gusta.

-Sé que no tiene ningún sentido –respondió Harry. –Sólo me _avergüenza._

Draco lo tomó de las muñecas, y Harry permitió a regañadientes que sus manos fueran retiradas de sobre su cara. Draco besó la punta de su nariz y sonrió. –No lo voy a volver a hacer hasta que tú, específicamente, me lo pidas.

Harry hizo muecas. –Oh, por favor...

-Hasta te ayudaré –dijo Draco. –Sólo repite después de mí: Draco, quiero que me lamas el culo.

Harry jaló una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza.

-Vamos –se rió Draco, aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerle cosquillas a Harry. –Tú me lo haces todo el tiempo. Si puedes _hacerlo; _¿Por qué no puedes _decirlo_?

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta ahogada de Harry.

Draco tiró de la almohada, pero sólo consiguió descubrir una oreja. –Dime que quieres que te joda el trasero con mi lengua –le susurró en ella. –Dime que quieres que lama y chupe tu culo, y meta mi lengua lo más profundo que pueda llegar, mientras tú mismo te masturbas. Yo sé que eso es lo que quieres, pero quiero escuchártelo decir.

La siguiente cosa que Draco supo, fue que estaba acostado de espaldas y con la lengua de Harry en su boca, barriéndose contra la suya. Draco gimió... ya casi nunca se besaban de ese modo... y permitió que lo dominara. Harry pronto se movió hacia su garganta, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Draco de hacer sonidos ininteligibles desde el fondo de la misma.

Harry recorrió el camino hacia el torso de Draco, y entonces lo volteó rudamente hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Sintió cómo sus nalgas eran separadas y percibió el húmedo aliento de Harry contra su entrada.

-Oh, Dios –gimió.

-¿Qué tal, si en vez de decírtelo –susurró Harry, e hizo una pausa para lamer la tirante piel bajo su boca, -te lo muestro?

-Dios, te amo –dijo Draco, y de inmediato se encontró incapaz de decir una sola palabra más.

* * *

_** Dos**_

-Pensé que nunca se irían –dijo Harry, empujando a Draco sobre la cama.

Draco lo acercó jalándolo de su corbata. –Yo también. Y ahora, ya estamos solos –arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué haremos?

Harry lo miró fijamente, con una extraña expresión en su cara. –He estado pensando en eso, de hecho. ¿Cómo _deberemos_ hacer esto?

-¿Qué? –Draco frunció el ceño. -¿Estás ebrio o algo así?

-No –dijo Harry, rodando hacia un lado y deteniéndose la cabeza en un brazo apoyado contra la cama. –Esto es _importante_. No podemos hacerlo sólo como... tú sabes, sin pensar realmente en eso.

Draco se rió. -¡_Estás_ ebrio!. ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo de modo diferente a lo que siempre tenemos?

Harry parecía hablar completamente en serio. –Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Se supone que esto debe ser especial.

Harry escogía unas maneras extrañas de ponerse sentimental. –Esto ya es especial –suspiró Draco. –Te amo. Pero por ahora; ¿podrías sólo joder conmigo, por favor?

Harry no se desalentó. –Nosotros _jodemos_ todo el tiempo, lo hemos estado haciendo por tres años. No quiero que esto sea sólo un follón. Se supone que debe ser...

Draco lo interrumpió con un beso. –No importa lo que se _suponga_ deba de ser. ¿No has comprendido que ya lo es? No importa quien estará arriba esta noche, o quien se la chupará a quien, o (Dios no lo permita) si no lo hacemos para nada. No tenemos que vivir para cumplir las expectativas de nadie.

Harry arrugó su frente. –Lo sé. Pero... Supongo que quería que fuera especial.

Draco retiró el cabello de la frente de Harry. –Entonces lo será. ¿Está bien? Haremos lo que tú quieras. Sólo dime que es lo que deseas hacer.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y escondió su cabeza. –No, tienes razón. No importa. Me estoy comportando como un estúpido.

-Te estás comportando muy dulce. Pero estás demasiado vestido por el momento –Draco jaló la corbata de Harry hasta aflojarla y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Harry rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y permitió que Draco lo desvistiera. Lo observaba fijamente mientras trabajaba, con las gafas ligeramente ladeadas sobre su cara.

Para cuando Draco retiró la ropa interior de Harry de sus caderas, ya estaba duro. No pudo resistir inclinarse y besar la punta de la erección de Harry. Levantó la vista y vio que Harry aún continuaba mirándolo.

Draco sonrió. -¿Bien?. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Para su sorpresa, Harry se ruborizó. –Yo... yo creo saber lo que quiero –dijo. Draco asintió para darle valor, y continuó: -Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero que hagas todo lo que desees, durante el tiempo que pienses que me gustaría. No me digas qué es lo que vas a hacer... sólo sorpréndeme. Considéralo mi regalo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Es un regalo adorable. Gracias.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. –Quiero decir que es un regalo para _mí_, en realidad. Pero si eso me salva de tener que comprar algo absurdamente costoso para ti...

-Por supuesto que no –bromeó Draco. Se oprimió contra Harry y besó su frente. Harry cerró los ojos, y una expresión de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro. Draco besó sus sienes, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mentón. No lo admitiría ante Harry, pero él también deseaba que esa noche fuera especial. Significaba mucho más de lo que quería pensar... y si pensaba demasiado al respecto, se sentiría abrumado por la enormidad de todo eso.

-Te amo, Harry –susurró, plantando un suave beso en la comisura de la boca de Harry. –Muchas gracias.

Harry sonrió. -¿Por qué?

-Por casarte conmigo hoy.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Nota final por Emma Grant, la autora:** _

_Estas viñetas han sido escritas fuera de orden cronológico a propósito. Es sólo un pequeño experimento literario, no beteado y escrito para una amiga como regalo, aunque la respuesta ha sido sorprendente. Muchas gracias a todos... ¡Realmente lo aprecio! Esto es todo lo que tengo planeado escribir, pero... uno nunca sabe. Si la inspiración me llega, tal vez coloque algunas más sobre el mismo tema. ;-) __Oh, una cosa más: la última línea de este fic estaba planeada desde el principio, y parte de la razón por la que escribí las viñetas en desorden fue para poder así revelar eso hasta el final. Tengo curiosidad; ¿eso cambió la manera en que viste la historia?_


	7. Debajo del muérdago

**UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

_Debajo del muérdago_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**Sumario: **Harry + Draco + Muérdago: Mucho calor.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **PWP

**Negación: **No me pertenecen, no pretendo apropiarme de ningún personaje ni lugar del universo de HP, lo cuales son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Christopher Little Agency y Asociados. No recibo ninguna renumeración por esta obra, la cual es sólo un trabajo de fanfiction.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito para Anise como regalo de Navidad.

**Nota de la traductora:** Millones de Gracias a **Allalabeth** por betear y aconsejar. Traducido para todos mis lectores como regalo adelantado de Navidad... pero en especial para **Bollito Malfoy**, a quien le tengo gran simpatía... Espero que pasen felices fiestas!

* * *

—No mires hacia arriba.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y de todas maneras levantó la vista.

—Ah, claro —bromeó, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia los ojos de Harry. —Muérdago. Qué listo de tu parte. ¿Supongo que quieres un beso?

—Sí —respondió Harry, y sus verdes ojos relampaguearon traviesos. Se inclinó hacia él, y Draco cerró los ojos.

Pero los labios de Harry no tocaron los suyos. Draco sintió una mano en su cintura, desabrochando sus pantalones, y bajó la vista.

—Harry… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se arrodilló ante él, bajándole los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

—Dándote un beso —sonrió.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—No es que no lo aprecie, pero nuestros invitados están por llegar en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, mejor empiezo ya —dijo Harry. Serpenteó su lengua alrededor de la punta del miembro de Draco antes de sumergir esa dureza en su boca.

Draco jadeó y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, pero ni siquiera la ardiente sensación de la boca de Harry fue suficiente para aliviar su ansiedad. Muy pronto, doce personas llegarían por la red flu a su fiesta de Navidad; y si cualquiera se adelantaba y llegaba temprano, los atraparía en el acto y con asiento de primera fila. Y seguramente no era la mejor manera de dar la bienvenida a los amigos. Pero Harry no solía ser así de impulsivo y Draco tuvo que admitir que le gustaba.

Trató de relajarse, pero cada ráfaga de viento que pasaba afuera o cada crujir del fuego, lo mantenía con los nervios de punta. Se descubrió mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea, esperando que en cualquier momento las llamas se pusieran de color verde. Apretó los dientes… Harry estaba trabajando afanosamente, pero parecía que no iba a terminar rápido. El suspenso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Harry para llamar su atención.

—Esto es increíble, pero; ¿podemos terminarlo más tarde?

Harry liberó su erección y lo fulminó con una indignada mirada.

—No. Sigues estando debajo del muérdago.

—Bueno, casi ni me estás _besando, _¿o sí? —bufó Draco en respuesta.

Harry consideró eso por un segundo, y entonces, una muy familiar sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

—Voltéate.

Draco jadeó:

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído —dijo Harry. Se relamió.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba, pero se giró. Percibió las manos de Harry hurgar entre sus nalgas y separarlas, y a él inclinarse hasta apoyar sus manos en cada lado del marco de la puerta. Notó la nariz de Harry rozar su culo, y luego a su resbalosa lengua lamer a través de su entrada, dejado un rastro fresco a su paso por su piel.

Gimió antes de poderlo evitar. Harry sabía lo mucho que él adoraba eso, y no pasaba tan frecuentemente como a Draco le gustaría. Harry sabía que acababa de tomar una ducha… probablemente era por eso. La punta de su lengua golpeteó ligeramente sobre su trasero, y Draco cerró los ojos de golpe.

—Ah, mierda… Feliz Navidad; ¿eh?

A su espalda, Harry hizo un sonido que pareció una risa y presionó la punta de su lengua dentro de Draco, probando el centro de su culo suavemente hasta que el músculo dio de sí. Esa lengua siguió penetrando lentamente, resbalosa y caliente, oprimiéndose con profundidad dentro de él con cada penetración, hasta que Draco sintió los labios de Harry rodear por completo su entrada.

Con una sacudida, Draco se dio cuenta de que lo estaba _besando_, al reconocer el sutil movimiento de sus labios y su lengua alrededor y dentro de él. El rostro de Harry estaba oprimido contra todo su trasero, y su boca estaba húmeda y ardiente, y Draco no pudo evitar aspirar una bocanada de aire entre sus dientes cerrados ante esa sensación. Su miembro estaba rojo y ya goteaba preyaculatorio; unas pequeñas gotitas en su punta estaban amenazando con caer en el parqué del piso… algo que normalmente tendría a Draco al borde de un ataque, pero que en ese momento no lo molestó en absoluto. Que Dobby lo fregara más tarde. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era la lengua de Harry en su culo y —_Oh, Dios—_ su mano en su pene, jalando al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, con su pulgar acariciando la punta, resbalando con el fluido acumulado ahí.

—Nnnngh —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante aún más, en un intento de obtener suficiente apalancamiento para empujarse contra la cara de Harry. ¿Por qué había estado preocupado antes? Eso no demoraría mucho. Y _oh, Dios,_ Harry estaba haciendo ruidos de absorción; devorándolo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, acariciando su miembro y…

Draco se vino con un gemido, derramando su esencia sobre los dedos de Harry y en el piso. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sus pies se enredaron en sus propios pantalones, provocando que tropezara y cayera sobre Harry.

Éste hizo un sonido que sonó como: "¡Uuuf!"

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, todavía jadeando—. Eso fue…

El sonido de ráfaga que provino de la chimenea los puso a los dos en acción. Harry empujó a Draco hasta ponerlo de pie y éste se escondió al otro lado de la esquina para quitarse de la vista, subiéndose los pantalones mientras lo hacía. Logró llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta justo cuando la voz de Hermione Granger llenó la habitación detrás de él.

Draco le sonrió a su reflejo. Había estado muy cerca, pero había valido la pena. Estaba mucho más relajado ahora de lo que había estado en toda la semana con la idea de la fiesta pendiendo sobre él como una espada de Damocles. Se acomodó la ropa y se peinó un poco, tomando entonces un profundo respiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Hermione y Neville se giraron hacia él cuando entró a la sala. Apenas le estaban sonriendo y saludando cuando la red se activó otra vez. Pansy y Theodore Nott salieron, primero uno y después el otro, gritando:

—¡Feliz Navidad! —mientras lo hacían.

—Discúlpenme un momento —dijo Harry, sonriendo graciosamente al tiempo que se dirigía al baño caminado de espaldas. Draco imaginó que quería limpiarse un poco antes de tener que besar a nadie de nuevo.

—¡Oooh, muérdago! —canturreó Pansy. Caminó hasta quedar debajo y le arqueó las cejas a su marido. Cuando él cruzó la habitación hasta ella, Pansy dio un paso atrás y su elegante zapato negro resbaló en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Qué demo…?. ¿Qué _es_ eso?

Draco se mordió los labios, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Eh… ¿algo de tomar?

**Fin.**


	8. Decorando los vestíbulos

**DECK THE HALLS**

_Decorando los vestíbulos_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **La idea que Draco tiene para decorar el árbol de Navidad no es exactamente lo que Harry esperaba.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **Humor/Romance

**Negación: **No me pertenecen, no pretendo apropiarme de ningún personaje ni lugar del universo de HP, lo cuales son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Christopher Little Agency y Asociados. No recibo ninguna renumeración por esta obra, la cual es sólo un trabajo de fanfiction.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito para Rosesanguina, Azhure, Gblvr y Lagreyeyes como regalo de Navidad. 

**Nota de la traductora:** Traducido para ustedes como otro regalo de navidad, con dedicatoria especial a mi genial beta: **Allalabeth**, sin la cual yo estaría aún más perdida de lo que estoy en el mar de la ignorancia. Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado, por regalarme tanto tiempo y trabajo al leer, revisar y corregir todo lo que te mando, pero sobre todo por tu amistad incondicional. Un beso niña, y una muy, muy feliz Navidad. ¡Ah! Y Millones de Gracias por betear.

**--------------------**

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y revisó la cocina. Estaba un poco desordenada, pero al menos todo estaba listo por fin. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era invocar encantamientos enfriadores sobre las botellas de champaña.

Tomó una con cada mano y las llevó hasta el salón, donde Draco estaba ocupado colocando los toques finales al árbol de Navidad que habían adquirido esa tarde. Harry puso las botellas en la mesita frente al sofá y giró su varita sobre ellas, provocando que el vidrio verde se congelara con un satisfactorio siseo. El fuego estaba ardiendo, las copas estaban listas, los canapés estaban calentándose en el horno… casi habían terminado. Harry sonrió y echó un vistazo alrededor para supervisar la obra de Draco.

Y se quedó boquiabierto. -¿Qué…?. ¿Qué demo…?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Sí, lo sé. Es impresionante; ¿verdad?

Harry hizo un extraño sonido, sintiendo cómo la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. –Es… Es una broma; ¿cierto? Sólo lo has encantado para que luzca así. Realmente no es…

-No es una broma –respondió Draco, con expresión seria. –Pensé que sería divertido hacer algo diferente.

-¿Diferente? –repitió Harry, elevando el tono de voz hasta casi gritar la última sílaba. –Es… ¡Es malditamente _obsceno_!

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. –Sí. ¿No es genial?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, deseando estar imaginando todo eso. Desafortunadamente, no era así. Señaló con el dedo hacia algo que colgaba de una de las ramas del árbol. -¿Eso grande y azul es…?

-Un consolador anal –dijo Draco, casi alegremente. –Y hay otros más por aquí. He tenido que encoger los vibradores; estaban demasiado pesados para que las ramas los sostuvieran. Creo que la guirnalda de condones es un detalle lindo. Y…

-¡Nuestros _invitados_ llegarán en diez minutos! –soltó Harry. –A la primera fiesta que daremos en nuestra casa, y _esto_… -gesticuló frenéticamente. -… ¿es lo que tú quieres que piensen de nosotros?

Los labios de Draco formaron una sonrisa maliciosa. –Creo que es _festivo._

-Sería festivo en un burdel, Draco, o hasta en una sex-shop. ¡Pero no en nuestra _casa_!

Draco abrió la boca como si fuera a responder algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. En vez de eso, caminó hasta dónde estaba Harry y deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. –Relájate, Harry –le dijo, todavía sonriendo. –La verdad es que sí lo encanté. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos verlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Todo el árbol es invisible para los demás menos para nosotros?

Draco bufó. –No, idiota… la decoración está encantada para que los demás la vean como adornos navideños normales.

Harry continuaba mirando fijamente al árbol. –No estoy muy seguro de creerte.

-Oh, _por favor_. ¿Realmente piensas que yo obligaría a nuestros amigos a mirar un árbol de Navidad cubierto con anillos de goma?

Harry se giró para encararlo. –Sí. Serías capaz.

-Posiblemente –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero no esta noche. Te juro que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ver todo eso en su máximo esplendor –rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos, y su sonrisa era más grande que antes. –Lo que quiere decir que tendremos la tarde entera para decidir cuál de estos juguetitos vamos a quitar del árbol para retozar con él cuando todos se hayan ido.

Harry miró de nuevo al árbol con los ojos entornados. –Será mejor que tengas razón. O ese látigo que está ahí será lo primero que quitaré del árbol.

Draco lo besó y enarcó una ceja. -¿Es una promesa?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la mordaz réplica de Harry. Le lanzó al árbol una última mirada cargada de reproche y se dirigió a abrir.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó Tonks, inclinándose para besarlo. Entró por la puerta y Remus, quien venía detrás de ella, la siguió. Harry respiró profundamente el aire frío de afuera antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar alrededor. Remus y Tonks estaban saludando a Draco, y ninguno parecía estar brindándole al árbol alguna atención en especial.

Pero la sola vista del árbol ahí adornado tan lascivamente mientras todos se decían "¡Feliz Navidad!" los unos a los otros, era muy inquietante, así que Harry se mantuvo ocupado abriendo el champaña y sirviendo algunas copas. Les pasó un par a Remus y a Draco, y salió disparado hacia la cocina por un poco de jugo para Tonks.

-…estaré tan feliz cuando pueda aparecerme de nuevo –estaba diciendo ella cuando regresó, mientras se acariciaba con una mano su hinchado vientre. –Creo que el doctor me está protegiendo demasiado.

-El riesgo no vale la pena –dijo Remus, con el tono de alguien que ha usado el mismo argumento por lo menos una docena de veces. –Despartirte en este estado…

El sonido de la red flu activándose ahogó el resto de la explicación. Ron salió de la chimenea, elegantemente vestido con una túnica verde y sonriéndoles a todos. –Feliz Navidad –dijo. –Oigan, bonito árbol.

Harry pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa de Draco, pero la ignoró.

Sus invitados continuaron llegando durante los diez minutos siguientes, y ninguno le dio al árbol algo más que una rápida mirada. Después de dos copas de champaña, Harry consiguió relajarse al fin. Seguía sin sentirse muy feliz por la situación, pero al menos sabía que el encantamiento de Draco había funcionado.

Dos horas después, varias botellas de champaña se habían terminado, así como casi toda la comida. Hermione había traído una charola con fruta y quesos, de lo cual Harry estuvo muy agradecido a pesar del hecho de que le había advertido tres veces esa semana de que no llevara nada con ella. Draco acababa de desaparecer en la cocina en busca de otra botella de vino que pudieran abrir y Harry estaba intentando parecer interesado en lo que Blaise Zabini le estaba diciendo, cuando vio que la chica que Blaise había llevado con él estaba levantando la mano para tocar algo que colgaba del árbol.

Harry casi saltó hacia ella, presa del pánico. La chica le sonrió cuando se aproximó y señaló un consolador color púrpura y con protuberancias.

-¡Es tan lindo!. ¿Dónde lo compraron?

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Yo… eh, en realidad, tendrías que preguntarle eso a Draco. Toda la decoración es su obra –Draco reapareció en ese justo momento, con una botella abierta de vino en sus manos. Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de regresar su atención a la chica. -Reliquias familiares, me imagino. ¿Te sirvo otra bebida?

Desafortunadamente para Harry, los otros convidados empezaron a darle más atención al árbol que antes. Se pasó la siguiente hora de pie, manteniendo a la gente lo más lejos posible del árbol, preguntándose qué es lo que estarían viendo cuando apuntaban hacia una tanga comestible o a una botella de lubricante de color brillante .

Draco, por supuesto, no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Parecía estar disfrutando las penurias de Harry, y hasta empezó a mostrarles algunos de los más pervertidos objetos a las personas que estaban sentadas cerca, las cuales aparentaban estar viendo figuras de cristal y esferas brillantes con luz. Cuando sugirió que Tonks se quedara con lo que ella parecía pensar era un ángel de porcelana (pero que en realidad era un consolador doble), Harry casi pierde los estribos. Se disculpó y se escabulló hacia la cocina, no regresando hasta que se hubo tomado varios vasitos de whisky de fuego.

Afortunadamente, después de eso los invitados parecieron darse cuenta de que el árbol era un tema delicado, y nadie más hizo comentario alguno al respecto. El resto de la tarde transcurrió en medio de una conversación cada vez más arrastrada, mucha de la cual se centró en política reciente y en programas muggles de televisión. El último invitado se retiró por la red flu después de medianoche, dejando a Harry y a Draco solos al fin.

-Supongo que piensas que eso fue divertido –prorrumpió Harry, sin molestarse en esconder su irritación.

-Lo fue –respondió Draco, sentándose a un lado de Harry en el sofá. –No necesitabas haberte preocupado tanto.

Harry bufó por toda respuesta, mientras presionaba una mano contra sus sienes. Un dolor de cabeza estaba gestándose detrás de sus ojos debido a toda la tensión.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento. -¿Debo tomar eso como un indicativo de que mi plan fue un fracaso? –Harry se volteó para mirarlo y se sorprendió al ver remordimiento en su expresión. –Creía que ahora tú te abalanzarías sobre mí, pero no pareces estar de humor.

Harry abrió la boca con la intención de decir que no, que no estaba _para nada _de humor, que muchas gracias por todo… pero se detuvo. Tal vez se había estado comportando demasiado mojigato respecto a todo eso. Después de todo, el encantamiento de Draco había funcionado a la perfección. Nadie se había dado por enterado, ni siquiera al haber tocado los adornos, por lo que no fue probable que hubieran descubierto lo que en realidad estaba decorando el árbol.

Harry suspiró y observó a Draco, quien estaba estudiando sus propias manos con tristeza. No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, apenas casi un año. Ambos estaban todavía conociéndose el uno al otro… y ambos reaccionaban exageradamente en algunas ocasiones. Las intenciones de Draco habían sido buenas; ¿no? Todo se había tratado de un juego de seducción, algo especial para aderezar las cosas entre ellos. Desde cierto punto de vista, era algo dulce. Harry tenía que admitirlo.

Levantó una mano para acariciar el muslo de Draco, permitiendo que se deslizara hacia arriba. –Yo no diría eso.

Draco levantó la vista, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su cara. -¿En serio?

-¿Decías que puedo escoger lo que sea? –preguntó Harry, volteándose hacia el árbol.

-Lo que sea –respondió Draco, inclinándose hacia delante y susurrándole al oído: -Lo que quieras y cuando quieras, hasta que el árbol se quede sin nada.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Seguramente tardaremos semanas, lo sabes –sintió el aliento de Draco contra su mejilla, tibio y un poco alcoholizado.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos ya; ¿no crees?

**Fin**

* * *

_Muy felices fiestas a todos, les deseo de corazón que sean capaces de encontrar el lado divertido y sexy de la vida al igual que Draco y que no se mortifiquen por pequeñeces que al final pueden ser cosas buenas, como nuestro querido Harry._

_Como dicen en mi rancho, si tu problema tiene solución; ¿para qué te preocupas? Y si no tiene, ya te fregaste... Ah, no... creo que así no iba, pero estoy segura que ya me entendieron. ¿Verdad?_

_Que sean muy felices hoy y siempre. Con cariño:_

_Perla**  
**_


	9. Pequeños Consuelos

**Pequeños Consuelos**

_Small Comforts_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla Negra

**--------------------**

**Resumen:** Draco está inconsolable, pero de todas formas Harry lo intenta.

**Rating:** PG

**Género:** Romance**  
**

**Nota:** La autora lo escribió para una amiga que perdió a su perro. La traductora lo eligió como su primera opción para "tratar de estar ahí" mientras encuentra su propia inspiración.

* * *

—¿Draco? —Harry golpeó la puerta otra vez, pero no había respuesta—. Has estado ahí todo el día. Por favor, sal y come algo. 

Sólo había silencio y Harry ya estaba cansado de eso. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que recuperó su varita de la mesa de la sala y convocó un rápido hechizo para abrirla. La empujó y dio un paso al interior de la habitación.

Draco estaba acurrucado sobre la cama, envuelto con una manta. Tenía que haber ejecutado un encantamiento de oscuridad, porque la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas era demasiado escasa. Harry consideró convocar un _finite_, pero en vez de eso cruzó la recámara y se sentó en la cama. Levantó un brazo y colocó su mano sobre la cadera de Draco.

—¿Draco? Háblame, por favor.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, y entonces Draco se giró sobre su espalda y miró hacia el techo. —No tengo ganas de hablar.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. No tienes que hablar.

—Bien —dijo Draco—. Porque no quiero hablar de eso.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, tratando de sonar reconfortante.

—Realmente no quiero escuchar a nadie decirme que debería superarlo y dejarlo atrás.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto antes de poder evitarlo. —¿Por qué piensas que yo te diría algo como eso?

—Porque eso es lo que _deberías_ decir —gruñó Draco—. Y decirme que era sólo un jodido perro y que debería ordenar mis prioridades e ir a comprarme otro mañana.

Harry suspiró y se recostó junto a Draco. —No me importa si tú crees que yo debería decirte eso. No lo haré.

—Deberías.

—No puedes obligarme.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Bien. Entonces sólo miénteme.

—Lo haré —dijo Harry.

—Bien.

Harry observó a Draco durante un largo rato, mirando la manera en que su pecho se elevaba y descendía y el modo en que parpadeaba. —Fue un gran perro —dijo al final.

Los ojos de Draco no se abrieron, pero él asintió encima de su almohada.

—Y realmente estaba loco por ti. No se subía al regazo de nadie más. Y le ladraba a los extraños, lo cual era un punto a favor.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvaron un poco hacia arriba. —Mi padre lo odiaba.

—Otro punto a favor —dijo Harry, sonriendo. Levantó una mano y le quitó a Draco el cabello que tenía sobre los ojos.

Draco los abrió y miró fijamente a Harry, y éste vio por vez primera cuán enrojecidos los tenía. Deseó mirar hacia otro lado porque sabía lo incómodo que Draco se sentía cuando alguien lo descubría poniéndose sentimental. Draco nunca había llorado delante de él, no en los tres años que ya tenían juntos.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry—. Lo siento mucho, mucho; y desearía qué hubiera algo qué poder decir o hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, pero sé que no lo hay.

Draco sólo se le quedó viendo con gesto inexpresivo. —No lo hay.

—Lo sé. —Harry se acercó y lo besó en la frente y luego en la punta de la nariz. —¿Sabes que te amo?

—Lo sé.

—Y sé que lo amabas a él.

Draco apartó la vista. —Era sólo un perro.

—No era sólo eso —dijo Harry—. Era _tu _perro.

Draco cerró los ojos. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Si lo que quieres es hacerme sentir mejor; ¿por qué no me ofreces una mamada o algo así?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry.

Draco suspiró. —No. Realmente no me siento con ánimos de eso.

—No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor —dijo Harry—. Sólo estoy tratando de estar aquí para ti. Es lo único que sé que puedo hacer.

Draco se quedó en silencio durante un momento, luego se removió hasta quedar más cerca de Harry y presionó la frente contra su pecho. Harry lo rodeó con un brazo y le acarició la espalda, escuchándolo respirar. Oprimió los labios contra la coronilla de Draco e inhaló el aroma de su cabello.

Draco levantó su cabeza y le sonrió. —Pero creo que aceptaré un vale para cobrarte esa mamada en otro momento.

**_fin_**


	10. Dices que es tu cumpleaños

**You say it's your Birthday  
**

_Dices que es tu cumpleaños  
_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla Negra

**Resumen: **El día que cumple 30 años, Harry se pone ebrio, pero tan ebrio, que no tiene idea de lo que sucede esa noche… excepto que de alguna manera involucra a Draco Malfoy.

**Género: **Romance

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Nota de la traductora: **La autora lo escribió como regalo de cumpleaños para la misma amiga que perdió a su perro en otra ocasión (SilentAuror), y la traductora lo eligió como un pequeño regalo de cumple atrasado para su paisanita **Dunkle Hexe**.

* * *

**You say it's your Birthday**

Harry Potter se deslizó hacia abajo en su asiento, con una mano sobre la frente y con la otra sosteniendo su trago. Pero sus dedos no estaban cooperando, y el cristal se resbalaba continuamente de su agarre.

—N-puedo. Resbaloso.

La cara de Seamus apareció ante él, surgiendo imponentemente más alto. —¿Qué sssucede, Potter? ¿Quieres otro trago?

—Shí. Uno de éstos, pero menos… rosa. —Harry agitó una mano en dirección a su vaso—. Y menos resbaloso. No puedo cogerlos, joder.

Seamus desapareció, y Harry se empujó para incorporarse un poco en su silla. El bar estaba lleno de gente, cuyas caras se confundían unas con otras. De vez en cuando, alguien se detendría junto a Harry y le daría palmaditas en el hombro o le ofrecería invitarle una bebida por su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, ese era el motivo por el que se había puesto tan borracho.

—¡Harry! —le gritó alguien en la oreja. Harry hizo gestos. Esa persona se sentó frente a él, sonriendo ampliamente. Podía ser Zacharias Smith, aunque también podía ser aquel tío que trabajaba en la oficina de archivos del Ministerio. Harry era terrible para ponerles nombres a las caras cuando estaba sobrio. Cuando estaba ahogado de borracho, se volvía casi imposible.

—Hoooola —dijo, intentando mover la mano a manera de saludo—. ¿Cóm-sstás?

—Sólo pasaba por aquí para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Oye, ¿puedo invitarte un trago?

—Claro. ¿Po-qué no?

El-probable-Zacharías le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la barra, desapareciendo entre la imagen borrosa del pub.

Tratar de identificar las caras en la multitud hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas, así que Harry mejor se concentró en la bebida que tenía ante él. Llevó una mano hasta ella, y en esa ocasión logró envolver sus dedos alrededor del vaso. Lo deslizó sobre la mesa con cuidado, levantándolo hacia sus labios al mismo tiempo que Seamus llegaba con otro trago para él.

—¿Y qué se siente cumplir treinta, Potter? —Seamus le pasó el vaso y levantó su propia pinta de cerveza.

—No sé. —Harry consiguió soltar la primera bebida de su mano salpicándose apenas unas cuantas gotas en su camisa. Alcanzó la nueva—. Tú tieness-más tiempo que yo con.. essa edad.

—Cierto. Y me puse más borracho que tú, compañero.

—Yo-estoy muy borrassho, ¿sabes?

Seamus se rió. O tal vez gritó algo. Harry no estaba muy seguro.

En algún momento, Ron se unió a ellos, y varias personas más le compraron tragos, y básicamente, Harry perdió toda noción del tiempo. Seguramente al día siguiente se arrepentiría de eso -diablos, quizá también el día después del día siguiente- pero, en ese momento, no estaba del todo mal. Le gustaba estar ebrio. Se sentía esponjoso. Era lindo.

Y tenía que orinar.

Se empujó para levantarse, e hizo una pausa para esperar a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ron y Seamus se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, pero él los rechazó con un movimiento de mano. Ciertamente, podía llegar hasta el baño y regresar sin asistencia. Probablemente.

Definitivamente, aquello fue un reto, ya que el suelo no se quedaba quieto debajo de sus pies. Y sus piernas se sentían extrañas, lo que no ayudaba nada. Todo se veía muy borroso en sus contornos, y cuando giró la cabeza, les llevó un segundo a todas las cosas alinearse. Giró la cabeza un par de veces más, sólo para asegurarse de que no se había imaginado aquella parte.

Mierda. Tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que había pensado.

Abrió la puerta del baño y caminó hacia el orinal de la pared más alejada. Tuvo que apoyar la frente contra el mugroso azulejo para conseguir mantener el equilibrio, y estaba seguro de que acababa de orinarse en sus zapatos, pero se las arregló.

De hecho, se sentía como si pudiera quedarse parado ahí y orinar continuamente. Quizá sólo tenía que esperar un momento. Ahorrarse otro viaje de ida y vuelta. Más tarde reflexionaría que, quedarse parado en el baño de hombres de un bar, inclinado contra la pared y con su miembro colgando por fuera de sus vaqueros, seguramente no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Un par de minutos después, o quizá una hora más tarde, una voz extrañamente conocida le habló al oído: —¿Potter?

Harry giró la cabeza. Había una brumosa cara flotando en frente de sus ojos, y le llevó un momento poder enfocarla. —¿Maffoy?

—Estás borracho como una cuba, ¿verdad?

—Shí —respondió Harry con una sonrisa feliz—. Com-na cuba.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo como si estuviera anonadado. —De acuerdo. Bien… ¿necesitas… algún tipo de ayuda?

—No —respondió Harry, empujándose de la pared y girándose hacia él.

—¿Planeas guardarte esa cosa antes de salir de aquí? —preguntó Malfoy, bajando la mirada hacia las partes expuestas de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo. —Oh. Je. Nop. Probablemente no.

Malfoy parpadeó y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que sea. Feliz cumpleaños. —Se giró para salir.

—Espera —dijo Harry—. ¿Sabíasss que es mi cumpleaños?

—Esta noche, en este sitio, es imposible perdérselo.

Harry dio un paso hacia él, y resbaló en lo que seguramente eran sus propios orines derramados en el suelo. Se vio atrapado por los brazos de Malfoy, y con un Malfoy de apariencia asustada mirándolo fijamente. Harry sonrió.

—¿Ya vass a darme mi beso de cumpleaños?

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Mi besso de cumpleaños —repitió Harry—. Ya sabes. Yo-soy el del cumpleaños. Tú tieness-que besarme.

—¿_Tengo _que besarte? —repitió Malfoy. Pero no soltó a Harry. En vez de eso, echó un vistazo hacia la puerta—. ¿Aquí, en el baño?

—Seguro. O afuera. Donde sea. —Harry no estaba seguro de porqué nunca antes había pensado en besar a Malfoy. Seguramente porque no lo veía mucho. A veces cruzaban sus caminos en el Ministerio, pero era de vez en cuando. Y repentinamente, la idea de besar a Malfoy le pareció sumamente genial. ¿Por qué no había pensado eso antes? Ah… porque odiaba a Malfoy. Siempre lo había odiado. Con un puño, agarró a Malfoy de su camisa y le sonrió—. No te odio.

La expresión de Malfoy era calculadora. —¿Cuán ebrio estás?

—Muuuuy borracho.

—Seguramente mañana no recordarás nada de esto, ¿verdad?

—Nop.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos un poco. —¿Y si te doy algo mejor que un beso?

—¿Una mamada? —sugirió Harry, esperanzadoramente.

Una extraña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Malfoy. Tiró de Harry para levantarlo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del baño, sosteniéndolo contra ella. —Quédate justo aquí. No te muevas.

—D-acuerdo —respondió Harry, y cerró los ojos. Mala idea. Los abrió al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo—. Lo sshiento —masculló mientras Malfoy de nuevo lo ponía de pie.

—Tal vez ya deberías dejar de beber.

Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. —Shí.

—Oh, no —dijo Malfoy, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No te atrevas.

Y entonces, Harry se vomitó encima de Draco Malfoy.

~*~

—¿Harry?

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en su apartamento, en su propia cama. Y no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Ron entró en su campo visual y llevaba una taza humeante en una mano. —Es poción para la resaca. Vas a necesitarla.

Harry se sentó, haciendo muecas de dolor. La cabeza le estaba punzando, y se sentía como si de nuevo fuera a ponerse enfermo. —No estoy muy seguro de mantenerla en mi estómago.

—Tengo más, por si acaso.

Harry cogió la taza y se obligó a beber la poción. —¡Puaj! ¿Por qué no pueden hacerla con mejor sabor?

Ron sólo sonrió y se llevó la taza vacía.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry se sintió mucho mejor. Vestido sólo en bóxers, se tambaleó hasta la sala de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia la alacena. Se sirvió una taza del té que Ron había preparado, y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

Ron apartó los ojos del show matutino que estaba en la televisión y lo miró. —¿Te sientes mejor?

Harry se rascó la cabeza. —¿Cómo llegué a casa anoche?

—Seamus y yo te trajimos. Estabas perdido de borracho.

—Ya veo. ¿Yo estaba… ustedes me encontraron en el baño?

Ron parpadeó. —No. Estabas sentado en la mesa con nosotros, y simplemente te quedaste dormido. Nos imaginamos que eso indicaba que había que dar la noche por finalizada.

—Ah. —Harry le dio un sorbo a su té. La última cosa que recordaba era haber vomitado a Malfoy en el baño, después de –hizo muecas- haberle pedido una mamada. Y al menos que hubiera estado alucinando, Malfoy se había mostrado muy interesado en otorgársela—. Y, ¿yo no dije nada acerca de algo que hubiera sucedido en el baño?

—Demasiada información, compañero —respondió Ron, golpeando a Harry en una rodilla—. Tengo que irme. Sólo quise quedarme aquí hasta que estuvieras bien.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Harry suspiró. —Claro.

Bueno, había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy en un baño, o tal vez no. Como fuera, había actuado como un idiota frente a él. Con un poco de suerte, no volvería a encontrárselo hasta su próximo cumpleaños.

~*~

Como cosa de suerte, lo primero que hizo el lunes por la mañana fue asistir a una reunión donde se encontró a Malfoy sentado ante la mesa.

Harry sintió que la cara le ardía, y cuidadosamente evitó la mirada de Malfoy mientras se sentaba en la única silla disponible… justo a un lado de la de él. Malfoy no reparó en Harry, cosa que agradeció, y después de un par de incómodos minutos, comenzó a relajarse. La reunión fue piadosamente corta, y Harry salió a toda prisa del salón al instante que se terminó, dirigiéndose directamente al baño de hombres.

Se echó agua fría en la cara y suspiró. Eso era ridículo. Ya era un hombre grande, y estaba actuando como un adolescente. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido entre ellos, estaba en el pasado, y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo mejor sería ir y hablar con Malfoy de eso, dejarle en claro que lo que había sucedido había sido sólo cosa de borrachos. Correcto.

Se giró hacia la puerta justo cuando ésta se abrió… y Malfoy entró por ella.

Malfoy se apoyó contra la puerta y sonrió petulante. —Qué agradable encontrarte aquí.

—Claro —dijo Harry, obligándose a no sonrojarse—. Qué gracioso, ¿verdad?

—La otra noche estabas realmente ebrio. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Acerca de eso…

—Sé que solamente fue cosa de una noche —dijo Malfoy—. No significó nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, perdiendo rápidamente la batalla para evitar el sonrojo—. Bien. Ya sabía eso.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Si alguna vez quieres hacerlo de nuevo, preferiblemente sobrio, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. —Y con eso, se giró y salió del baño.

Harry se quedó congelado en el mismo sitio durante un minuto completo. Había tenido sexo con Malfoy. Y no lo recordaba. Se giró hacia el espejo y observó su reflejo. —Oh, Dios.

~*~

Todos los días de esa semana, Harry estuvo encontrándose con Malfoy en la oficina, lo cual era bastante extraño. Durante cinco años había conseguido toparse con él sólo un puñado de veces, y repentinamente lo veía a dondequiera que fuera. Asistía a la mitad de las reuniones de Harry; caminaba por el corredor en dirección opuesta a la de él; se lo encontraba en el ascensor a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Malfoy había estado antes tan cerca de él y Harry simplemente no se había percatado?

Por supuesto, no ayudaba nada que su mente estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos en aquel baño la noche de su cumpleaños. Peor aún, su mente ya estaba explorando ampliamente algunas posibilidades bastante coloridas, cada una de ellas más pervertida y explícita que la anterior.

De alguna manera, sucedió que Harry comenzó a pensar en una de esas posibilidades cada vez que se tropezaba con Malfoy, lo que causó que se pusiera a tartamudear como un idiota y luego huyera en dirección contraria. Eventualmente, Malfoy comenzó a sonreír altaneramente cuando veía venir a Harry, y eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

Harry pasó el viernes encerrado en su oficina, y sólo salió después de que estuvo seguro de que todos los demás ya se habían ido a casa.

~*~

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un trago? —le preguntó Seamus, señalando con su pulgar hacia la barra.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Prometí no volver a beber nunca, ¿recuerdas?

Ron se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Dale una semana de plazo. Ya volverá a las andadas.

Harry se estremeció. —Se los aseguro, he tenido suficiente.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ron, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla—. Oye, ¿está todo bien?

Harry parpadeó. —Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Es que… has estado un poco extraño desde tu cumpleaños.

—¿Extraño? Yo no estoy extraño. ¿Extraño, cómo?

Ron arqueó una ceja antes de continuar. —No lo sé, simplemente no eres tú mismo. Creo que tal vez te deprimiste por haber cumplido los treinta, o algo así.

—No estoy deprimido. —Aunque tal vez podría estarlo en ese momento. Hasta sus amigos habían notado que algo estaba pasando.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio hasta que Seamus regresó con una ronda de tragos para todos. A Harry le había llevado agua, pero éste ya casi estaba flotando de tanta que había tomado. Se había estado resistiendo a ir al baño, ya que se imaginaba que eso sólo lo haría pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido entre Malfoy y él la semana anterior en otro baño. Y mierda, ya estaba pensando en eso de todas maneras.

Suspiró. —Voy a orinar. Ahora regreso.

El baño estaba vacío, lo que fue un alivio. Harry entró y salió en cuestión de minutos, con los pensamientos pervertidos mantenidos al mínimo, y se dirigió de regreso a la mesa.

Y se detuvo en seco. Sentado justo en la misma silla que él había ocupado, charlando con Ron y Seamus, estaba Malfoy. Harry se acercó furtivamente deseando llamar la atención de Ron, pero Ron no captó la indirecta.

—¡Harry! —gritó, agitando los brazos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia ellos, obsequiándole a Malfoy una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Te conté que transfirieron a Malfoy a mi división?

—No —respondió Harry, su sonrisa volviéndose cada vez más forzada—. No lo hiciste. —Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Le dije que saldríamos a tomar algo, por si quería pasarse y acompañarnos.

Harry apenas sí consiguió contener la expresión de conmoción de su cara. ¿Cuándo Ron se había hecho amigo de Malfoy? Harry comenzó a preguntarse si el desmayo del día de su cumpleaños había durado varios años en vez de horas.

Tal vez, después de todo, ya era tiempo de comenzar a beber de nuevo.

~*~

Así pasaron las noches de los viernes de un mes completo, y Malfoy se volvió parte del grupo como si ninguno de ellos hubiera tratado de hechizarse mutuamente en el colegio. Harry superó la impresión que le causó eso, aunque todavía tenía que beberse un par de pintas antes de sentirse realmente cómodo con la situación. También, ahora veía a Malfoy mucho más en el trabajo, y aunque seguía preguntándose qué había pasado, dejó de obsesionarse con el tema.

Excepto durante las noches, cuando se acostaba con una mano envolviendo su erección y con imágenes de Malfoy chupándosela, llenando su cabeza. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Harry comenzó a preguntarse porqué simplemente no le pedía a Malfoy que saliera con él. De todas maneras pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, y no era como si tuvieran que ser novios ni nada. Harry no estaba seguro de estar listo para lidiar con una relación. Pero quizá los dos podrían ir juntos a casa de vez en cuando, sólo por diversión. Alguna vez Malfoy había parecido estar abierto a la idea. Y no era como si no lo hubieran hecho ya una vez.

Además, Harry estaba desesperado por saber con _exactitud _qué era lo que habían hecho antes.

Así que, la noche de un viernes de septiembre, después de un par de horas de estar bebiendo pintas de cerveza y de escuchar la retahíla sin fin de chistes pervertidos de Seamus, Harry se armó de valor para decir algo. Malfoy se disculpó para ir al baño, y Harry esperó dos minutos antes de seguirlo.

Acababa de entrar cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de salir. Harry se apoyó contra la puerta, el zumbido de la cerveza dándole confianza.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. —Tardaste mucho.

Harry sonrió. —¿Eso significa que continúas interesado?

—Pensé que eras tú quien no estaba interesado… has estado evitándome desde tu cumpleaños.

—Lo siento.

Malfoy dio un paso adelante y plantó sus manos en la puerta de cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. —No vas a volver a vomitarme encima, ¿verdad? Eso me quita un poco las ganas.

Harry hizo gestos. —Lo siento por eso, también.

Malfoy abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero entonces, se detuvo. Se inclinó hacia delante, y después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Harry sintió los labios de Malfoy rozar los suyos. El beso fue dulce y suave, y no se parecía a nada de lo que Harry había estado esperando. La lengua de Malfoy se deslizó contra la suya, y sus labios se movieron sobre los de Harry con una gentileza que hizo que éste sólo deseara quedarse parado ahí para siempre, sólo sintiendo.

Detrás de Harry, la puerta se movió cuando alguien la empujó para abrirla, y Malfoy y él se separaron. Draco le cerró un ojo mientras que el recién llegado pasaba entre ellos, y luego salió del baño. Harry se quedó atrás, tratando de recobrarse. Iba a hacerlo. Realmente iba a tener sexo con Malfoy. Otra vez, aparentemente.

Cuando Harry regresó a la mesa, Malfoy estaba en medio de una historia acerca de una bruja que lo había corrido de su propiedad. A Harry le fue extrañamente difícil mantener su mente en la conversación… en lo único que deseaba pensar era en lo que sucedería más tarde. Pero consiguió mencionar la dirección de su apartamento en un momento dado de la charla, mientras dirigía una significativa mirada hacia Malfoy. Y cuando Ron bostezó, Harry fue el primero en decir que ya estaba listo para dar la noche por finalizada. Se despidió de todos y salió con rumbo al callejón para aparecerse en casa.

Pasó cinco minutos frenéticos ordenando el lugar, arrojando ropa sucia dentro de la canasta, haciendo rápidamente la cama y conjurando veloces encantamientos de limpieza para los platos sucios que estaban en el fregadero. Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Desapareció la pasta de dientes con un rápido hechizo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Malfoy le dio una botella de vino y se encogió de hombros ante la expresión atónita de Harry. —Mi madre dice que debes llevar un obsequio la primera vez que visitas la casa de alguien. Pensé que algo con alcohol sería apropiado.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Eh… adelante, pasa.

Se acomodó las gafas y Malfoy se sentó en el sofá, el cual había estado cubierto de periódicos y de ropa sucia cuatro minutos antes. Abrió la botella de vino y le sirvió a Malfoy en una copa.

Durante un momento, ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, en silencio. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar. Claro que ya antes había llevado gente a su apartamento, pero por lo regular no se sentía tan incómodo como en ese momento.

Finalmente, se bebió la copa entera de un trago y se giró para encarar a Malfoy. —He estado pensando demasiado en esto.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Desde mi cumpleaños, he… bueno, esa noche estaba demasiado ebrio. Además, estuvo todo ese asunto del vómito. Me imaginé que tenía que compensarte de algún modo.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Malfoy sonrió—. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Harry se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para deslizar una mano por la nuca de Malfoy, y tiró de él para darle un beso. Fue muy diferente al que Malfoy le había dado anteriormente… mucho menos tentativo. Malfoy se derritió entre sus brazos, y Harry lo empujó hasta recostarlo en los cojines del sofá.

—El vino —dijo Malfoy, liberándose del beso.

Harry permitió que Malfoy dejara su copa sobre la mesa de centro, y luego llevó las manos hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba y vio a Malfoy con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Harry terminó de bajarle la bragueta y liberó su erección, dándole a Malfoy una rápida sonrisa antes de agacharse sobre él y devorar su miembro.

Malfoy gimió, y Harry sintió que se le ponía dura ante el sonido. Chupó duro y rápido —tenían toda la noche, después de todo— usando su lengua lo mejor que podía. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base y añadió caricias a la misma velocidad que los movimientos de su boca. Sintió las manos de Malfoy sostenerlo por la nuca, no empujando, sólo animando.

No les llevó mucho tiempo… un minuto después, Malfoy tiró del cabello de Harry como advertencia, y entonces se corrió, sonando como si estuviera apretando la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por no dejar salir ni un sonido. Harry tragó y se incorporó, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él mismo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho una mamada propiamente dicha, pero era algo en lo que él siempre había creído era muy bueno. Había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para ser un récord personal.

Malfoy tenía la mirada nublada, y su miembro, todavía erecto, estaba goteando un poco del semen que Harry no había logrado atrapar. Levantó sus ojos hacia Harry.

—Vaya.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias.

Malfoy se levantó un poco hasta quedar medio sentado. —No creí que fueras tan bueno en esto. Me refiero a que… pensé que nunca antes lo habías hecho.

—¿No te lo hice en el baño? —Harry hizo una pausa, tratando de decidir cuánto revelar—. Los detalles de esa noche están un poco borrosos en mi memoria, para ser honestos.

—Claro —dijo Malfoy, repentinamente luciendo incómodo—. Así que… ¿exactamente, qué recuerdas de esa noche?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. —Bueno… quiero decir… recuerdo que te vomité encima.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. ¿Y luego?

—Y luego… —Harry apretó los labios—. En realidad, eso es todo. No tengo idea de qué pasó después.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente durante un momento, y entonces, suspiró. —No pasó nada.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Nada. Vomitaste. Yo te limpié a ti y luego a mí. Y después de eso, realmente no me sentía con ganas de hacer nada más, y tú… bueno, tú tenías suerte de poder caminar todavía. Saliste del baño, y eso fue todo.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. —Pero tú dijiste… me dejaste creer… ¿Qué demonios?

—Me porté como un idiota, lo sé —dijo Malfoy—. Pero es que, en ese momento, fue un tanto divertido. Estabas completamente mortificado. Nunca creí que realmente fueras a interesarte en mí.

—Lo estoy —dijo Harry, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de detenerse—. Quiero decir… todo este tiempo, creí que esa noche habíamos tenido sexo. Y he pensado mucho en eso.

—¿En serio?

Harry bufó. —_Mucho. _No puedo creer que me hayas dejado pensar…

—Lo siento —dijo Malfoy, presionando las manos sobre su cara. Después de una pausa, las bajó y miró a Harry a los ojos—. De hecho, no… no lo siento. Si eso te hizo pensar en eso, no lo siento para nada. —Se sentó bien y acunó la mejilla de Harry con una de sus manos—. Si estás interesado, me gustaría darle a esto una oportunidad. Lo que tú quieras: sólo hoy, o de vez en cuando, o… lo que sea. En última instancia, te debo una mamada, ¿cierto?

Harry lo observó durante un momento. Malfoy parecía incómodo, pero también, parecía sincero. Lo que estaba diciendo lo decía en serio… realmente estaba interesado. Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que él quería, pero sabía que quería _algo. _Se quitó el flequillo de los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. —Sí, me debes una mamada. Y con más de seis semanas de vencimiento, si recuerdo bien.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

—Sí. Puedes chupármela.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. —Supongo que puedo aceptar eso. —Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a Harry y alcanzó la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Harry permitió que le separara las piernas, y sonrió. —Sobre lo otro… también suena bien. Pero, ¿podríamos vivir un día a vez?

—De acuerdo —respondió Malfoy, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Sus dedos envolvieron la erección de Harry, y éste cerró los ojos.

Malfoy no volvió a hablar durante un largo rato.

~*~

**_fin_**


End file.
